It Might Be You
by SnowBum KyuDevil
Summary: Kim Kibum seorang namja introvert yang terpaksa tinggal dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang dingin dan ketus. Kehidupannya yang datar berubah ketika para kingka mengelilinginya. Siwon memaksa Kibum menerima cintanya? Kyu-line maafin Sungmin? Apa yang terjadi? KyuBum, ChangBum, SiBum and JungMin chap 8 is up! R/R
1. Chapter 1

**It Might Be You**

**Cast: Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin, Choi Siwon, Choi Minho, Lee Jonghyun and others**

**Genre: Romace, Comedy**

**Rating: AU**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast bukanlah milik saya tetapi cerita ini murni milik saya**

**Summary: Kim Kibum seorang namja introvert yang terpaksa tinggal dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang dingin dan ketus. Kehidupannya yang datar berubah ketika para kingka mengelilinginya.**

**Pairing: KyuBum, ChangBum, SiBum**

**p. s Pairing lain menyusul seiring berjalannya cerita**

**©SnowBum KyuDevil proudly presents**

Kibum memakai ransel hitamnya dan berjalan keluar dari kelasnya setelah pelajaran usai, beberapa siswa sudah keluar terlebih dahulu lewat pintu belakang. Hanya beberapa siswa seperti Kibum yang setia menanti sang guru keluar terlebih dahulu dan keluar melalu pintu depan.

Neul Paran High School, sebuah sekolah elit yang selama beberapa minggu ini menjadi tempat belajarnya sebenarnya adalah sekolah pilihan kedua orang tuanya. Mereka tinggal di Los Angeles sekarang, mengurus bisnis dan menitipkan sang putra tunggal dengan rekan bisnis mereka yang sebenarnya pun tak kalah sibuknya.

Kibum merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang king size di sebuah kamar yang teramat luas dalam istana megah keluarga Cho. Ini adalah bulan keempat setelah ia menginjakkan kakinya di kediaman keluarga pemilik usaha konstruksi terbesar di Korea itu belum sekalipun ia makan bersama mereka. Pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki Nyonya Cho menyambutnya dengan sebuah senyum ramah sembari berpamitan pergi untuk menghadiri acara di Jepang, sampai detik ini Nyonya Cho sepertinya masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya di Jepang. Bagaimana dengan Tuan Cho? Bukankah semua pengusaha di dunia ini sama saja, sama-sama penggila kerja, 4 bulan Kibum menempati rumah tersebut tak sekalipun ia melihat Tuan Cho kecuali lewat foto-foto keluarga yang terpajang nyaris di setiap sudut rumah.

Miris, ternyata kehidupan anak keluarga Cho tak jauh beda dengannya, lalu untuk apa dia dititipkan di sini? Untuk menemani Cho Kyuhyun kah? Pria itu juga sama sekali tak pernah makan bersamanya, ia selalu pergi ke sekolah lebihy pagi dari Kibum dan pulang lebih akhir dari Kibum, padahal mereka berada di rumah, sekolah bahkan kelas yang sama. Sepi, mungkin itu cocok menggambarkan kehidupannya, karena setaunya Kyuhyun punya banyak teman di sekolah, ada Changmin, Minho dan Jonghyun. Sementara Kibum yang lahir sebagai seorang introvert sama sekali tak memiliki teman, kecuali teman satu kelas itupun jika memang bisa disebut sebagai teman.

Tapi Kim Kibum bukanlah seseorang yang cengeng, lahir sebagai anak tunggal di keluarga yang sangat sibuk dan berada di negeri orang, Kibum terlanjur menjadi pribadi yang dingin, Kibum juga cukup mandiri dan tak terlalu banyak menuntut. Itu saja sudah cukup untuknya, setidaknya ia bukan seorang yang suka merepotkan orang lain. Ia menumpang tinggalpun karena dipaksa orang tuanya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Suara ketukan dipintu kamar membangunkan pemiliknya baru saja memejamkan mata selama beberapa menit, Kibum melangkahkan kakinya sambil menahan rasa kantuk, dilihatnya Kyuhyun dating dengan seragam basket, Kyuhyun sepertinya penyuka olahraga itu karena ia bersama ketiga temannya masuk ekskul basket yang membuatnya pulang lebih telat untuk melakukan latihan.

"Akhir minggu nanti ikutlah denganku ke pulau Jeju!" kata pria yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi dari Kibum itu.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kibum singkat, bukan kebiasaannya berbicara banyak, meskipun sepertinya Kyuhyun juga tak terlalu suka bertele-tele tapi toh keduanya sangat jarang berbicara ataupun sekedar bertegur sapa, jadi sikap Kyuhyun kali ini benar-benar langka.

"Liburan, Changmin memintamu ikut!" jawab Kyuhyun seraya berlalu meninggalkan Kibum yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Changmin-ssi?" gumam Kibum, sepertinya ia juga tak dekat dengan Changmin, kenapa pria yang kelwat tinggi itu mau mengajaknya pergi liburan dengannya. Mengajak bertemankah? Entahlah, Kibum kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur sepertinya tak ada niat untuk mandi atau sekedar mengganti bajunya terlebih dahulu, terlalu lelah barangkali.

.

.

.

Jumat siang di Neul Paran High School, terlihat sekumpulan pria tampan bertubuh jangkung tengah berlatih basket, Kangta sonsaengnim sang pelatih baru saja memerintahkan mereka untuk melakukan pemanasan,tampak Siwon sang kapten tim tengah menyeret pria manis berkacamata hitam menuju lapangan, kegiatan yang cukup menyita perhatian teman-temannya.

"Annyeong hyung!" sapa Siwon saat melihat Kangta menatapnya tajam, mencoba merayu Kangta sepertinya.

"Nuguseyo?" tanya Kangta seraya menatap pria manis yang tengah memaksa Siwon melepas cengkraman pada lengannya.

"KIBUUUUUUM!" Changmin berlari seraya melepas tangan Siwon dari tangan Kibum, membuat pria manis itu meringis, "Kau pasti mau menontonku berlatih!" katanya kepedean, terang saja hal tersebut membuat Kibum dan yang lainnya bersweat drop ria.

"Yaa!" Siwon memuukul kepala Changmin seenaknya, "Dia ke sini bersamaku, bagaimana bisa dia ingin menonton tiang listrik?" sembur Siwon yang disambut tawa teman-temannya, ya Chagmin memang yang tertinggi di antara tim basket, ia bahkan lebih tinggi dari Zhoumi –adik Kangta dan sepupu Siwon.

"Mianhae sonsaengnim, aku akan segera pulang," Kibum yang sepertinya menyadari Kangta mulai marah meilih pamit, langsung saja ia berbalik setelah menunduk hormat kepada Kangta.

"Jamkaman!" Siwon lagi-lagi mencengkram lengannya, "Hyung, aku izin ya, aku dan Kibum akan pergi ke mall!" kata Siwon sambil tersenyum memamerkan big dimples kebanggaannya.

"Mwo?" koor teman-teman Siwon.

"Aniya, aku akan pulang bukan ke mall!" bantah Kibum dengan tatapan kesal.

"Memangnya kalian mau apa?" tanya Changmin penasaran.

"Aku merusak laptop Kibum jadi aku akan menggantinya!" jawab Siwon santai lalu kembali menarik Kibum, Changmin langsung bergerak mengerjarnya tanpa mempedulikan panggilan Kangta.

"Michyeoso!" kesal Kangta.

"Apa maunya anak itu, kemarin gagal latihan karena dia, sekarang dia kabur, kapten yang seenaknya!" keluh Donghae yang duduk di lapangan sembari bertopang dagu dengan bola basketnya.

"Sungguh tidak bertanggung jawab!" sambung Eunhyuk.

"Aku saja yang jadi kaptennya ya?" kata Zhoumi dengan senyum sejuta voltnya, sayangnya tak ada satupun yang menggubrisnya, "Menyedihkan… aku benar-benar menyedihkan…" gumamnya dengan wajah memelas.

.

.

.

Changmin menarik Kibum berlari meninggalkan Siwon yang tengah mengejar keduanya, Kibum sudah benar-benar lelah menyamakan langkahnya dengan Changmin yang memiliki kaki kelewat panjang, terlebih lagi Kibum bukanlah seorang yang suka berlari, jadi wajar saja anak jenius ini selalu mendapatkan nilai yang pas-pasan untuk nilai olahraganya.

"Psstt!" Changmin menarik Kibum ke sebuah gang kecil sembari membekap mulutnya, "Nanti bisa ketahuan!" Kibum diam saja menahan napasnya yang sesak karena berlari dan dibekap tangan besar Changmin, "Eh maaf," Changmin melepaskan tangannya, tersenyum canggung saat melihat Kibum membungkuk dengan napas yang terputus-putus.

Changmin mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan tombol dial nomor 2, "Wae?" terdengar sapaan ketus di telingannya, sepertinya Changmin tahu dengan jelas bagaimana ekspresi Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Hehehe…" Changmin menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ck… mau apa?" tanya suara disebrang, lagi-lagi dengan nada ketus.

"Kita ke Jeju sekarang! Kau siapkan barang-barangmu dengan Kibum, nanti dia akan berangkat denganku, kamu akan langsung berangkat ke bandara, bye~" Changmin menutup telepon, tahu kebiasaan Kyuhyun saat disuruh-suruh, pria berjulukan Evil itu akan langsung mencaci-makinya.

"Antar aku pulang!" pinta Kibum, Kibum terlau lama di negeri orang jadi wajar saja jika ia tak hapal jalan-jalan di Seoul, ia hanya tahu jalan ke sekolah dan kediaman Cho, bahkan ia lupa jalan menuju bandara.

"Aniya, kita akan ke Jeju sekarang, Kyu-Line akan menyusul kita nanti, kajja!" Kibum berdecih, tangannya seakan mau putus karena ditarik oleh Siwon dan Changmin seharian ini.

"Yaa bisa kah kau tidak menarikku!" ujar Kibum kesal, mungkin ini pertama kalinya Changmin mendengar Kibum membentaknya, setelah tadi sempat membentak Siwon, rupanya Kibum cukup galak kalau sedang kesal.

"Ah maaf!" seru Changmin dengan senyum sok polosnya, ia lalu memanggil taksi dan meminta Kibum ikut dengannya.

"Apa kita akan ke bandara dengan seragam?" tanya Kibum seraya memperhatikan seragam sekolahnya.

"Kau benar, aku bahkan masih menggunakan seragam basket…" Changmin ikut-ikutan melihat seragamnya. "Aku sih sudah meminta pelayanku membawa barang-barangku ke bandara, nanti kita ganti pakaian di sana saja ya?" Changmin kembali menebar senyum sok polosnya membuat Kibum jengah. Sosok berkulit putih mulus layaknya yeoja itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalan-jalan Seoul, setidaknya itu lebih menarik dari pada memandangi wajah Shim Changmin yang sok polos.

.

.

.

Hanya butuh waktu satu jam untuk sampai di pulau Jeju dan 15 menit untuk sampai di resort milik keluarga Shim, keributan langsung terjadi ketika Changmin, Minho dan Jonghyun berebut kamar dan memaksa Kibum tidur dengan mereka jelas saja Kibum merasa risih dan memilih tidur sendiri, sayangnya resort sebesar itu hanya punya 4 kamar jadi dengan sangat terpaksa Kyuhyun menarik Kibum masuk kamarnya.

"Tanganku," lirih Kibum seraya menatap tangannya, dari mulai Siwon, Changmin, Minho, Jonghyun lalu Kyuhyun, kenapa semuar orang suka sekali menarik tangan kecilnya? Kibum mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Kyuhyun yang tengah memperhatikannya tersenyum geli.

"Yaa! Mandi sana!" seru Kyuhyun, Kibum mengangguk lemah kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Sepeninggalan Kibum, Kyuhyun memainkan PSP miliknya, hobby yang sebenarnya cukup banyak menyita waktunya tapi Kyuhyun terlanjur mencintai game, entah karena apa.

"Kyu~ aku lupa membawa handuk!" pekik Kibum dari kamar mandi, sungguh Kyuhyun tak menyangka kalau bocah itu bisa sangat berisik. "Tolong ambilkan!" lagi-lagi Kibum berteriak, membuat Kyuhyun harus menelan kekalah pada level pertama game terbarunya, sungguh ini adalah rekor paling memalukan yang diterimanya.

Kyuhyun beralih mengambil handuk Kibum, tanpa sengaja melihat pakaian dalam Kibum yang berada di tumpukan teratas, sedikit memerah entah karena malu atau marah, "Pelayan bodoh, kenapa harus diletakkan di tumpukan paling atas!" gumamnya kesal.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Kibum membuka pintunya sedikit lalu menjulurkan tangannya, Kyuhyun memberikannya, beberapa detik kemudian Kibum keluar denga hanya memakai handuk putih yang terlilit seatas pinggang dan dengkulnya. Sungguh Kyuhyun bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi ketiga temannya yang pervert jika melihat kulit putih bak satin milik Kibum, tidak seperti kulit Kyuhyun yang pucat kulit Kibum mempunyai rona sendiri terutama pada kedua pipi tembamnya, membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang gadis.

Kibum memiringkan kepalanya mendapati Kyuhyun melongo melihatnya, Kibum ini bukan hanya introvert tapi juga cukup polos jadi mana tahu dia kalau pria di depannya tengah berpikir yadong, Kibum melenggang santai melewati Kyuhyun sampai tiba-tiba ia tersandung tas sekolahnya sendiri.

"Aww!" pekik Kibum membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Gwaenchana?" Kyuhyun menghampiri Kibum dan membantunya berdiri.

Kibum mengangguk kaku, hingga sedetik kemudian keduanya saling memekik bersamaan.

"YAA! PERVERT!"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**It Might Be You**

**Cast: Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin, Choi Siwon, Choi Minho, Lee Jonghyun and others**

**Genre: Romace, Comedy**

**Rating: AU**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast bukanlah milik saya tetapi cerita ini murni milik saya**

**Summary: Kim Kibum seorang namja introvert yang terpaksa tinggal dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang dingin dan ketus. Kehidupannya yang datar berubah ketika para kingka mengelilinginya.**

**Pairing: KyuBum, ChangBum, SiBum**

**p. s Pairing lain menyusul seiring berjalannya cerita**

**©SnowBum KyuDevil proudly presents**

Suasana makan malam terasa canggung, Kibum yang pada dasarnya tak pintar bergaul memilih diam, Kyuhyun tak jauh berbeda, pria itu hanya diam saja dan bahkan sejak kejadian tak mengenakan beberapa waktu lalu ia seperti menghindari Kibum. Changmin duduk di samping Kibum, sementara Minho duduk di seberangnya, Jonghyun sendiri memilih duduk di tengah, setidaknya itu masih cukup dekat dengan Kibum.

"Tadi aku mendengarmu berteriak, kau tidak apa-apakan?" tanya Jonghyun membuka permbicaraan karena sejak tadi mereka tak saling berbicara.

"Mwo? Apa yang dilakukan setan ini padamu?" tanya Changmin posesif, ia bahkan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun jengkel.

"Apa dia menciummu?" Minho menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kyuhyun menghela napas kasar, tega sekali teman-temannya menuduh yang bukan-bukan padanya demi seorang yang baru dikenal mereka di SMA beberapa minggu ini.

"Aniya~" Kibum menggeleng dengan kepala tertunduk, rasanya jadi tak enak kalau Kyuhyun dituduh yang tidak-tidak karena kecerobohannya.

"Oh~" Jonghyun mengangguk, dia bukan seorang yang suka asal tuduh dan berpikir negatif. Tidak seperti Minho yang selalu mencurigai orang, Changmin yang asal menuduh dan Kyuhyun yang gampang naik darah. Jonghyun adalah yang paling tenang di antara keempatnya.

"Jinja?" tanya Minho tak percaya.

"Jeongmal?" sambung Changmin, terpengaruh oleh Minho.

"Ehm!" Kibum mengangguk cepat.

"Aish kalian mau makan atau tidak?" Kyuhyun membanting sumpitnya kesal, jelas-jelas ia tak melakukan apapun pada Kibum dan Kibum membenarkannya kenapa teman-temannya malah menudingnya. Minho langsung diam Changmin tak menghiraukannya sementara Jonghyun tersenyum geli. Ya ampun Kim Kibum kau harus tinggal seatap dengan Kyu-Line selama dua hari ke depan, Kibum mengusap-ngusap dadanya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Jonghyun menyadari keanehan Kibum tetapi anak itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian melanjutkan makan malamnya.

"Yaa! Kita akan melakukan apa setelah makan malam?" tanya Changmin antusias, padahal dia sendiri yang mengajak berlibur tapi malah tidak tahu akan melakukan kegatan apa.

"Main Go Stop saja!" kata Jonghyun, mencoba memberi saran.

"Tidak ada kartu di sini, memangnya kau bawa?" Jonghyun menggeleng, Changmin mendesah kecewa.

"Main PS saja!" kali ini Minho bersuara, ya Kyu-Line memang terkenal maniak game sejak mereka masih kecil.

"Seingatku di sini hanya ada beberapa kaset game saja dan lagi semuanya sudah berhasil kita tamatkan!" keluh Changmin.

"Membosankan!" sahut Minho dengan wajah masam. Suasana hening kembali menyelimuti kelima remaja pria itu, sepertinya tengah berpikir apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Permainan tradisional." gumam Kibum ragu-ragu.

"Kuno!" sahut Kyuhyun ketus. Oh Kyuhyun kau tidak ingat kalau pria berkacamata itu lahir dan besar di LA, mana mungkin ia tahu permainan tradisional Korea, jadi wajarkan kalau ia tiba-tiba penasaran dan ingin tahu.

"Bukankah kau lahir dan besar di LA?" ya Jonghyun yang hangat memang selalu mengerti situasi dan kondisi sekitarnya, setidaknya itulah yang tengah dipelajari Kibum dari sikap para member Kyu-Line.

"Ne," Kibum mengangguk, Minho menepuk jidatnya, ya ampun anak ini sama iritnya dengan Kyuhyun kalau berbicara, pikirnya.

"Kau pasti tidak tahu bagaimana cara bermain permainan tradisional Korea!" Changmin tersenyum lebar, "Mari aku ajarkan!" dan malam itu mereka habiskan dengan mengajari Kibum permainan-permainan tradisional Korea, meskipun Kyuhyun hanya duduk di sofa sembari memainkan PSP kesayangannya tapi setidaknya ia menunggu Kibum untuk kembali ke kamar bersamanya.

.

.

.

Suara kicauan burung menemani kesejukan Jeju dipagi hari, Kyuhyun duduk di bagian kiri ranjang king size di samping Kibum yang tengah tertidur, keduanya tertidur dengan posisi saling memungguing tapi saat itu terbangun tadi possisi keduanya telah berubah menjadi berhadapan, untunglah ada sebuah guling yang membatasi ruang gerak mereka.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah Kibum seksama, napasnya naik turun dengan teratur, terlihat sangat tenang, ah bukankah Kibum memang pribadi yang tenang? Tapi kejadian kemarin, sejak Siwon menyeretnya hingga sikap kekanakan Kibum yang meminta ketiga temannya mengulang permainan tradisional hingga larut malam sungguh merusak pencitraannya selama ini, Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul menyadari bahwa Kibum bukanlah seorang individualis, hanya seorang introvert yang tak tahu bagaimana harus bergaul.

"Manis." gumam Kyuhyun, wajah Kibum tanpa kacamata dengan mata terpejam benar-benar manis dan terlihat polos. Mata sipit Kyuhyun terus menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah Kibum, pipi bulat yang kenyal, Kyuhyun hampir saja mencubitnya sebelum akhirnya ia sadar akan membangunkan 'teman'nya.

Blush… pipi Kyuhyun memerah mengingat kejadian petang kemarin, saat tanpa sengaja handuk milik Kibum melorot di depannya, seumur hidupnya belum pernah ia melihat pemandangan seperti itu bahkan ia selalu menolak mandi bersama Changmin, Minho dan Jonghyun saat mereka kecil.

"Aish!" Kyuhyun beranjak menuju kamar mandi, kenapa ia malah merasa malu sendiri memikirkannya padahal bukan tubuhnya yang terekspos kala itu.

Kibum bangun beberapa waktu kemudian, Kyuhyun bersiap turun untuk sarapan, tanpa menyapa Kibum terlebih dahulu pria berkemaja putih itu langsung turun meninggalkannya, "Hoammhh kenapa dia tak membangunkanku?" katanya seraya menahan kantuknya, ia lalu turun dari ranjangnya dan bersiap mandi, "Sial! Kemarin itu benar-benar memalukan!" rutuknya teringat kejadian kemarin.

Tak mau membuang-buang waktu ia lalu pergi untuk mandi dan memilih untuk melupakan kejadian kemarin.

.

.

.

Sabtu pagi di resort keluarga Shim, kehebohan sudah sangat terasa dalam resort yang berisikan 5 pemuda tersebut. Mereka terlihat menggunakan pakaian dan topi khas pantai, sesuai rencana kelimanya akan berkeliling ke pantai yang berada dekat dengan resort pribadi tersebut.

"Kau pernah ke Jeju sebelumnya?" tanya Changmin pada Kibum, yang ditanya hanya menggeleng sembari mengekor Kyuhyun dan Jonghyun, Minho berada di belakangnya dan Changmin.

"Tapi aku pernah ke Hawai!"

"Kami juga pernah ke Hawai!" sambar Minho tak mau kalah.

"Apa kau tidak pernah belibur ke Korea? Setidaknya ke Seoul?" heran Jonghyun.

"Tidak!" Kibum melenggang santai mendahuli Kyu-Line, ini kali pertama ia datang ke Jeju, masih terasa sangat alami dan juga sangat bersih. Pantas saja pulau Jeju masuk dalam kategori terbaru 7 Keajaiban Dunia.

Kibum terus berkeliling hingga menjauh dari pantai, untunglah Kyu-Line masih setia mengikutinya, bisa-bisa ia tersesat di pulau cantik ini. Sepanjang jalan Changmin tersenyum senang, kaki-kaki panjangnya dengan mudah menyamai langkah Kibum yang berlari-lari kecil. Kalau dilihat-lihat Kibum lebih mirip anak kecil yang sedang pergi bertamasya dengan kakak-kakaknya.

Hari semakin siang ketika mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke resort untuk makan siang. Sudah ada beberapa menu yang tersaji di meja makan, sungguh menggugah selera, terutama bagi Changmin yang tukang makan. Tapi Kibum memasang tampang muramnya, lalu berkata, "Apa tak ada makanan lain selain seafood?"

"Wae?" tanya Changmin heran, bukankah seafood adalah 'surga' kenapa masih menanyakan makanan lain? Masih kurangkah?

"Dia tidak makan seafood!" ujar Kyuhyun yang langsung pergi menuju ruang tamu.

"Eh dia tahu?" gumam Kibum nyaris tak terdengar.

"Benarkah? Tapi seafood sangat enak jika disantap dipinggir pantai!" kata Changmin layaknya _food taster_ yang sedang mempromosikan makanan.

"Aku tidak suka." balas Kibum, enggan.

"Tapi rasanya sangat enak!" lagi-lagi Changmin 'mempromosikan' seafood tersebut.

"Sudahlah Changmin, aku baru saja menyuruh pelayanmu membawa makanan lain untuknya!" kata Kyuhyun yang baru saja memasuki dapur, rupanya tadi ia menelepon pelayan dapur resort keluarga Shim.

"Iya, tapi kan-"

"Ah sudahlah, kapan kita makannya!" protes Minho, pusing juga mendengar suara Changmin yang cerewet.

"Kibum-ah aku akan menunggu sampai makananmu sampai!" kata Changmin membuat para member Kyu-Line tercengang, Changmin sangat gila makanan, bahkan akan menjadi sangat egois jika sudah berhubungan dengan makanan.

"Gwaenchana, makanlah lebih dulu!" pinta Kibum tak enak, meski tak terlalu dekat, sebagai teman sekelas Kibum cukup tahu kalau Changmin adalah penggila makanan.

"Ah kau tenang saja, aku belum lapar!" katanya dengan senyum lebar. Kibum tak menggubrisnya, ketiga temannya sudah asik dengan makanannya. 15 menit saat makanan milik Kyuhyun, Minho dan Jonghyun hampir habis, seorang pelayan mengantarkan beberapa jenis makanan dengan sebuah meja.

Changmin sepertinya yang paling senang, karena ia sudah menahan laparnya selama 15 menit, padahal biasanya sedetikpun ia tidak akan menunda kegiatan 'menyantap makan yang tersaji di depannya' sementara Kibum kembali bergumam heran kenapa ada makanan Amerika di pulau Jeju.

"Mari makan!" pekik Changmin senang, Kibum makan dengan tenang sementara yang lainnya pergi meninggalkan meja makan karena memang sudah selesai makan.

Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya memilih pergi bermain billiard yang terletak di dalam resort tersebut. Ketimbang tak ada kegiatan, pikir mereka.

"Sepertinya kau cukup mengenal bocah manis itu?" Kyuhyun yang tengah membidik itu tahu kepada siapa Jonghyun bertanya dan siapa yang ditanyakannya tetapi ia terlalu malas untuk menjawabnya.

"Dia memang manis, sayangnya pakai kacamata!" Jonghyun berdecak, ya ampun bukankah Minho kemarin ikut merebutkannya, kenapa sekarang ia malah mengatai-ngatai Kibum.

"Menurutmu begitu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang baru saja memasukan sebuah bola hijau dengan mudahnya.

"Memang bagaimana wajahnya saat tak menggunakan nerdnya?" Minho mengampiri Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Jadi karena itu kau mau tidur dengannya?" ejek Jonghyun seraya meminum sojunya, ya itulah mengapa Kyu-Line lebih senang menghabiskan liburannya di tempat yang jauh seperti Jeju, kebebasan meminum arak di bawah usia 20 tahun adalah salah satu penyebabnya.

"Memang apa alasanmu?" balas Minho sinis, seperti biasanya Minho memang selalu bersikap sinis.

"Bukan apapun, hanya saja dia lebih aman denganku dari pada denganmu dan Changmin!" jawab Jonghyun jujur, tentu saja Jonghyun adalah pria baik, mana mungkin ia melakukan yang tidak-tidak kepada teman barunya.

"Tapi kan ada Kyuhyun!" kata Minho ngotot.

"Tapi kan kelihatannya Kyuhyun risih sekali berada di dekat bocah malang itu."

"Bocah malang?" Minho terkikik geli, ya mungkin benar Kibum itu bocah malang, bagaimana tidak malang masa sebesar itu masih dititipkan di keluarga orang, di keluarga super sibuk pula.

"Kalian masih ingin bermain atau tidak?" sungut Kyuhyun. Kesal juga melihat kedua temannya bergosip tentangnya dan Kibum di hadapannya, sungguh tak tahu etika bergosip, pikirnya.

.

.

.

Sore harinya mereka memutuskan untuk bermain voli pantai tapi Kibum menolak karena mereka hanya berlima tapi Changmin memaksanya untuk menjadi teman setimnya. Kibum ber_jaw-drop_ ria karena Minho dan Jonghyun berada dalam tim Kyuhyun. Bahkan Jika Changmin sangat ahli dalam bidang olahraga tetap saja tidak akan mengalahkan tiga orang dengan mudah terlebih jika bersama Kibum yang sangat payah dalam olahraga.

"Changmin-ah kau dengan Minho saja, Jonghyun dengan Kyuhyun. Biar aku yang menonton saja ya!" kata Kibum memelas.

"Ayolah Bummie kau temani aku ya~" Minho terkikik geli tadi saat keluar dari ruang billiard bersama kedua temannya ia sudah mendengar Changmin memanggilnya Bummie. Padahal yang dipanggil sempat uring-uringan dengan panggilan manis bak _puppy_ tersebut.

"Shireo!"

"Ayo!" Changmin menyeret paksa Kibum, sungguh Minho merasa bahwa Kibum benar-benar seorang bocah malang. Permainan di mulai, Minho terkenal ahli dalam berolahraga, ia adalah saingan terberat Changmin sejak masih kecil, Minho yang baru beberapa kali mengikuti latihan basket di SMA ini di pastikan akan menjadi kapten tim selepas mundurnya Siwon yang berada setingkat di atasnya tersebut. Sementara Jonghyun dan Kyuhyun juga tak bisa dianggap remeh, keduanya bahkan masuk tim basket sekolah dengan sangat mudah.

Yang Kibum belum tahu adalah keempatnya masuk tim futsal andalah sekolah saat SMP itu dan selalu memboyong piala-piala selepas pertandingan. Lain halnya dengan Kibum, meski sangat pintar dalam pelajaran tapi ia sama sekali tak pandai berolahraga, dia tidak bisa bermain bola jenis apapun, saat di adakan tes lari selalu berada di barisan paling akhir dan yang paling memalukan adalah ia tak bisa berenang. Sungguh memalukan, pantas saja Yoona sepupunya suka sekali mengejeknya karena bahkan gadis itu sudah bisa berenang sejak umur 3 tahun.

BUK!

Entah karena tidak fokus atau pada dasarnya memang tak niat bermain, Kibum tak menyadari saat smash keras dari Minho melayangkan bola besar itu ke arahnya.

"Bummie!" pekik Changmin panik, Kibum tak menjawab, ia telanjur jatuh terjungkal dengan tidak elitnya kemudian pingsan. "Andwe! Yaa Choi Minho, kau melukainya!" kesal Changmin dengan tangan yang terkepal.

TBC

Hai~ Kira balas beberapa pertanyaan yang bisa Kira jawab ya:

Snowysmiles Di ff ini karakter Kibum introvert? Apa dia terlalu menutup diri?

Kira Yup Kibum intyrovert, bukan menutup diri sih tapi lebih kepada 'tidak pintar berinteraksi' saja.

untuk Alur aku belum menebak kau akan membuat kisah ringan atau berat.

Kira Ini bukan pertanyaan ya tapi Kira mau jawab xD well mungkin ini bakal dibikin cukup ringan karena Kira juga sudah mencantumkan genre komedi romantic bukan drama, tragedy atau angst ^^v

Natsutabii author nya masih baru yaa? tapi ceritanya bagus, bahasanya rapi dan penokohannya ngga lebayy. Aku fav lho ffnya jadi updateannya harus sering dan jangan lama2 nee?

Kira Kira bukan author baru, kira ini orang lama di FFN tapi akun pertamanya udah di delete sementara akun kedua Kira ngga bisa dibuka karena lupa password T^T selain itu Kira udah nulis sejak masih muda (?) Kalau masalah update tergantung ya, Kira ngga janji bisa cepet, kemarin aja Kira abis sakit jadi ngga bisa nulis #lahkiracurhat tapi Kira usahain cepet deh meskipun tetep ngga janji ^^v

Well sekian, Kira seneng banget banyak respon positifnya, meskipun Kira kecewa karena banyak typos di chapter 1 T^T Kira juga masih belajar jadi harus lebih teliti lagi. Kira terima lho kritik dan saran yang membangun ^o^ dan…

Thanks to

Lee bummebum, meyy-chaan, pepiqyu, Love Sibumppa, Snowysmiles, Cho97, kyurielf, Kim Rae Sun, Nina317Elf, cloudyeye, , Guest, Bumuke, , Seo Shin Young, bryan ryeohyun, Natsutabii


	3. Chapter 3

**It Might Be You**

**Cast: Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin, Choi Siwon, Choi Minho, Lee Jonghyun and others**

**Genre: Romace, Comedy**

**Rating: AU**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast bukanlah milik saya tetapi cerita ini murni milik saya**

**Summary: Kim Kibum seorang namja introvert yang terpaksa tinggal dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang dingin dan ketus. Kehidupannya yang datar berubah ketika para kingka mengelilinginya.**

**Pairing: KyuBum, ChangBum, SiBum**

**p. s Pairing lain menyusul seiring berjalannya cerita**

**©SnowBum KyuDevil proudly presents**

Malam itu, Changmin terlihat sibuk dengan bubur di tangannya, Kibum baru saja sadar dari pingsannya beberapa saat yang lalu dan dengan hebohnya Changmin menanyai kabar Kibum sementara yang ditanyai enggan menjawab.

"Habis ini kau harus minum obat ne! beritahu aku jika kau merasa sakit!" kata Changmin lembut.

"Hn." Minho terkikik geli, sejak bangun tadi Kibum tidak mau bicara dengan siapapun, bahkan saat ia meminta maaf Kibum hanya menjawab dengan gumaman. Tapi yang lebih lucu adalah ketika Changmin terus menerus menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan dan pernyataan tetapi tetap mendaapatkan respon yang sama.

"Kau sudah kenyang?"

"Hn."

"Sekarang minum obat!"

"Aniya!" Kibum menepis tangan Changmin yang sedang menyodorkan obat dalam bentuk sirup berwarna merah.

"Wae?" Changmin memasang tampang polosnya, kali ini benar-benar polos sepertinya.

"Shireo!"

"Wae?"

"…"

"Waeyo Bummie-ah?"

"…"

"Ish yaa! Dia tidak sedang sakit dan lagi kenapa kau malah memberinya sirup batuk untuk anak-anak?" tegur Minho yang langsung mendapat deathglare dari Changmin.

"Minho benar, Kibum tidak apa-apa Changmin, dia pingsan karena syok bukan karena terkena penyakit berbahaya," Jonghyun mengambil alih sirup rasa stroberi yang tengah dipegang Changmin, "Dan lagi kau membawa obat yang salah!"

"Tsk, sudahlah lebih baik kalian keluar!"

"Yaa! Kalian kenapa cerewet sekali sih!" Changmin menujuk ketiga temannya kesal.

'Yang cerewet kan dia!' batin semuanya termasuk Kibum.

"Aku mau tidur!" Changmin menoleh, dilihatnya wajah bantal Kibum yang memelas, sepertinya pria manis itu benar-benar mengantuk.

"Ah ya baiklah mari kita tidur!" katanya seraya merangkul bahu Kibum, menariknya untuk tidur.

PLAK

"AWW!" pekik Changmin saat Jonghyun menjitak kepalanya.

"Kamarmu di bawah babo!"

"Ini juga kamarku, ini kan resortku!" protes Changmin, Kyuhyun yang sudah malas mendengar celotehannya dengan cepat menarik Changmin yang lebih tinggi dan tentunya lebih berat darinya, dengan bantuan dari Minho akhirnya Changmin berhasil didepak dari kamar tersebut. Jonghyun ikut keluar sembari membawa peralatan bekas makan Kibum dan juga sirup batuk yang dibawa Changmin tadi.

"Jaljayo~" pamit Jonghyun dengan senyum hangatnya. Kibum diam tak membalas, Jonghyun berbeda, senyuman dan juga pancaran matanya menggambarkan dengan jelas bahwa, Jonghyun adalah pria yang hangat.

.

.

.

"Yoboseyo?" seorang pria berkacamata hitam tampak berjalan menuju pintu keluar bandar udara Gimpo, sebuah koper berukuran sedang, tengah ditariknya dengan tangan kanan sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam ponsel genggamnya.

"Ne, kau ada di mana?" kata pada suara di sebrang, "Baiklah, bye~" dengan langkah santai pria berkacamata hitam itu keluar dan mencari sesorang yang akan menjemputnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama karena baru beberapa saat ia sampai dipinggiran pintu masuk, seorang pria lain berjalan menghampirinya dan menepuk bahunya.

"Sungmin-ah!" panggil pria dengan rambut abu-abu tersebut.

"Jungmo-ssi!" pekik Sungmin, dilepasnya genggaman tangannya dari koper lalu beralih memeluk pria di hadapannya, _"Otthokhae jinae?"_ Sungmin melepas pelukannya, lalu memandangi pria yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Sangat baik karena kembali bertemu denganmu setelah sekian lama!" jawab Jungmo dengan semangat.

"Aish terkadang kau berlebihan!" Sungmin memukul dada Jungmo membuat Jungmo tertawa.

"Itu benar!" sanggah Jungmo.

"Tidak benar! Bulan lalu kan kau mengunjungiku ke Jepang!" ralat Sungmin, memang benar Jungmo sering sekali ke Jepang sekedar mengunjunginya di waktu-waktu senggangnya.

"Masa sih? Kurasa karena terlalu sibuk makanya aku jadi sedikit lupa!" elak Jungmo.

"Bukan karena itu, kurasa kau sudah terlalu tua jadi mudah lupa, lihat saja rambutmu sudah putih semua!" kata Sungmin dengan jari telunjuk yang mengacung di depan wajah Jungmo.

"Dasar norak! Ini kan lagi ngetren, emangnya di Jepang ngga ada yang kayak gini apa? Lagi pula ini abu-abu bukan putih, kamu kok jadi buta warna sih pulang dari Jepang?" Sungmin kembali menarik kopernya dan berjalan menuju mobil yang diduganya sebagai milik Jungmo, malas mendengarkan ocehan Jungmo yang terkenal bawel itu.

"Eh kok ninggalin aku sih? Dasar curang, sudah dijemput malah mendahului aku!" protes Jungmo dengan wajah tertekuk, Sungmin tetap tak menghiraukannya dan malah asik bersandar di mobil berwarna merah tersebut.

"Baiklah~ kaja kita pulang!" Jungmo membuka pintu bagasi dan memasukan koper milik Sungmin sementara pemilik koper sudah masuk ke dalam mobilnya, "Ming~ kau tidur?"

"Belum-"

"Berarti akan, ya sudah tidurlah, pasti kau lelah!"

"Tokyo dan Seoul itu dekat!"

"Tetap saja bisa membuatmu _jetlag_, sudah tidur saja nanti aku bangunin!" Sungmin tak lagi menjawab, Jungmo menyimpulkannya sebagai 'mencoba tidur' maka pria yang hobby memainkan gitar itu tak lagi membuka suaranya.

.

.

.

"Changmin?" gumam Kibum melihat nama Changmin yang tertera di layar ponselnya, nomer itu baru saja diberikan Changmin saat di bandara tadi, sebenarnya ia dipaksa untuk menyimpan nomor tersebut. Malah Changmin memintanya untuk menamainya Choikang Changmin tapi dengan tegas Kibum menolaknya dengan alasan ia tak mengenal siapa itu Choikang dan hanya akan membuatnya bingung nantinya.

"Nugu?" tanya Kyuhyun heran, pasalnya Kibum hanya diam memandangi layar sementara alunan Purple Line milik DBSK tersebut terus berteriak memenuhi mercy hitam itu.

"Changmin…" gumam Kibum pelan.

"Matikan saja!"

"Apa?" tanya Kibum, memastikan telinganya tidak salah dengar.

"Kalau tidak mau mengangkatnya, matikan saja!" suruh Kyuhyun jengah.

"Hn." balas Kibum

"Berisik!" gerutu Kyuhyun, dengan itu Kibum mematikan panggilan dari si jangkung yang menculiknya kemarin. Suasana di dalam mobil tersebut kembali hening, tak ada suara lagi bahkan dari ponsel Kibum yang sudah dinon-aktifkan olehnya. Sang supir juga hanya diam, sambil dalam hati mengeluh heran dengan sikap keduanya yang terlihat tidak akrab meskipun sudah tinggal bersama selama 4 bulan.

_Neowa nae sai like ABCcheoreom swipji anha like XYZ  
Uriui geori like ABC meoreojyeo gane like XYZ_

Tiba-tiba saja alunan lagu dari album terbaru milik nation grup SNSD itu memenuhi ruang sunyi itu, sang supir terlihat tersenyum mendengar sebait lirik unik yang cocok menggambarkan keadaan kedua majikannya. Kalau dipikir-pikir Kyuhyun dan Kibum memang sangat jauh, seperti jarak dari huruf ABC ke huruf XYZ.

"Aish kau malah menyalahkan radio!" gerutu Kyuhyun yang tak dihiraukan sang supir yang sepuluh tahun lebih tua darinya, supir itu adalah supir pribadi Kyuhyun sejak SMP, Kyuhyun sendiri yang meminta orang tuanya memberi supir yang tidak terlalu tua. Tapi agaknya ia menyesal dengan keinginannya yang tak bijak, karena supir berusia muda itu mengendarai mobil dengan sesuka hatinya dan suka mendengarkan siaran radio yang dianggapnya menganggu ketenangannya.

"Eoriseogeun ni mal soyongeobseo da boyeo~ neomanui geim kkeuchi nan geoji~" Kyuhyun mengernyit, dilihatnya Kibum menggumam mengikuti alunan lagu tersebut, memang saat album milik Girls' Generation itu dirilis ia sudah berada di Korea tapi Kyuhyun tak menyangka bahwa Kibum adalah seorang fanboy.

"Wah Kibum-ssi bisa bernyanyi ya!" kata sang supir hendak memuji, "Suaramu bagus juga!" lanjutnya yang hanya mendapat balasan senyum simpul dari yang dipuji.

"Dasar fanboy!" sungut Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa emosian sekali sih jadi orang!" sindir Kibum memperhatikan wajah sinis Kyuhyun.

"_None of your business!"_

"Tapi tadi kau mencampuri urusanku babo!"

Kyuhyun tertohok, pria manis di sampingnya yang biasanya lebih banyak diam itu baru saja mengatainya babo, di hadapan supirnya pula.

"Aish!" Kyuhyun kehabisan kata-kata, ia memilih memainkan kekasih portablenya dengan headset yang terpasang di kedua terlinganya, meredam suara-suara lain yang tak ingin di dengarnya. Kibum tak memkirkannya ia kembali bernyanyi karena saluran radio yang dipilih sang supir tepat, ada begitu banyak lagu-lagu popular yang sedang disukainya. Jujur saja, Kim Kibum sangat menyukai musik.

.

.

.

Changmin membanting ponselnya kesal, iya kesal sekali rasanya jika pujaan hatimu tak mau mengangkat telepon darimu. Changmin tersenyum kecut, konyol sekali ia jatuh cinta pada laki-laki, terlebih orang yang disukai sepertinya adalah pria normal. Tapi demi cintanya ia bersedia melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya.

Sebenarnya ini bukan kali pertama Changmin menyukai seorang pria, bahkan cinta pertamanya juga seorang pria. Awalnya ia merasa, mungkin saja ia terlalu mengagumi sosok yang sudah seperti kakak baginya dan teman-temannya tersebut. Tapi kebersamaan yang sudah mereka jalin sejak kecil itu disadarinya sebagai perasaan cinta, seperti ketika kau menyukai lawan jenis, bukan seperti perasaan sayang adik untuk kakaknya.

Changmin kembali mengingat kenangan pahit masa lalunya, orang itu, orang yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta diumur yang masih sangat belia. Orang yang pernah membuat hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun menjadi renggang, orang yang juga dicintai Kyuhyun.

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

Changmin gusar, ingin sekali rasanya membanting ponselnya lagi ketika mendengar alunan menghentak yang membuat jantungnya nyaris terlepas.

"Tsk bocah ini!" umpatnya melihat nama Minho yang tertera dilayar ponsel pintarnya.

"CHANGMIN-AH!" Changmin menjauhkan telinganya demi menyelematkannya dari ketulian, belum sepatah katapun yang dicuapkannya tapi pria bermata kodok yang meneleponnya itu malah sudah memekik keras di sebrang sana.

"MIN~" Changmin kembali mendekatkan speaker ponselnya, mendengar teriakan dari sahabat kentalnya.

"PELANKAN SUARAMU!" Changmin balas memekik, masih sempat ia mendengar keluhan dan umpatan bernada kesal dari temannya tersebut, "Dasar pengganggu!" kata Changmin tak kalah kesal.

"Aku hanya terlalu bersemangat tahu!" sungut Minho.

"Memang kau selalu seperti itu tahu!" ralat Changmin.

"Tidak terbalik?" tuding Minho.

"Aish sudahlah, aku hanya ingin memberi tahumu bahwa Sungmin hyung sudah kembali ke Seoul!"

DEG!

Kedua mata Changmin membola bersamaan dengan ekspresi terkejut campur cemasnya, dia, orang itu sudah kembali ke Korea, ke tempat yang dulu paling dihindarinya, ke tempat yang Changmin harap tak akan pernah menjadi tujuan pulang baginya.

"Min~" sayup-sayup terdengar suara Minho memanggilnya, Changmin kembali sadar dari lamunannya.

"Mianhae, aku lelah, jaljayo~"

Tuut~

Changmin memutuskan sambungan telepon, pria yang lebih muda beberapa hari dari Minho itu langsung menonaktifkan ponselnya kemudia memilih tidur. Sungmin, nama itu terus terngiang di telinganya, membuatnya sulit tertidur.

"Kau, benar-benar kembali?" tanya Changmin retorik, matanya tampak berkaca-kaca, sepertinya ia harus bersiap-siap menahan rasa sakit kembali karena pada kenyataannya ia belum mampu menghapus rasa cintanya dari sulung keluarga Lee.

TBC

Hai~ Kira kembali~ maaf ya Kira kalau nulis memang lelet dan ngga bisa banyak-banyak #toeltoellantaidipojokan tapi ini udah lumayan nambah dari pada sebelum-sebelumnya lho #ngeles di part depan Kira usahain bikin lebih panjang dari ini karena mulai chap depan sudah Kira tonjolkan (?) konfliknya ^^

Oke Kira mau berterimakasih sama yang kemarin sudah review.

**Lee bummebum, iruma-chan, Kim Rae Sun, Cho97, meyy-chaan, bryan ryeohyun, Guest (ngga ada namanya?), chunjeolover, bumhanhyuk**

Nomu-nomu gomawo udah kasih Kira motivasi dan semangat #bow ^^~


	4. Chapter 4

**It Might Be You**

**Cast: Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin, Choi Siwon, Choi Minho, Lee Jonghyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim Jungmo and others**

**Genre: Romace, Comedy**

**Rating: AU**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast bukanlah milik saya tetapi cerita ini murni milik saya**

**Summary: Kim Kibum seorang namja introvert yang terpaksa tinggal dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang dingin dan ketus. Kehidupannya yang datar berubah ketika para kingka mengelilinginya.**

**Pairing: KyuBum, ChangBum, SiBum, JungMin**

**p. s Pairing lain menyusul seiring berjalannya cerita, mulai part ini akan banyak flashbacknya ^^v yang dibold itu bagian flashback ya soalnya kalau hanya cetak miring di ponsel tidak terdeteksi ^^**

**©SnowBum KyuDevil proudly presents**

Minho mendrible bolanya dengan langkah tenang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya merasa kagum dengan sosoknya yang berkarisma, mata besar, hidung mancung dan bibir yang tebal dan jangan lupakan tubuh tingginya yang atletis, sungguh siapapun tak mampu menolak pesonanya. Terlebih ketika seringaian melengkung indah di wajah arogannya, bungsu keluarga Choi ini jadi terlihat seperti vampir yang baru menemukan mangsanya.

"Minho!" Minho berdecak kesal ketika melihat Jonghyun datang menghampirinya dan menahan langkahnya, padahal nyaris saja ia menghampiri Kim Kibum yang hendak berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Dasar pengganggu!" kesal Minho yang hanya ditanggapi tawa oleh Jonghyun.

"Ayo kita ke kelas bareng!" ajak Jonghyun santai, padahal niatnya tadi Minho mau mengajak Kibum ke kelas bersama.

"Eh kamu sudah tahu belum?" tanya Minho yang kini memeluk bola basketnya dipinggang.

"Belum, kau belum memberi tahuku sih!" jawab Jonghyun sekenanya.

"Aish!" Minho mengangkat bolanya hendak memukul kepala Jonghyun dengan bolanya, "Sungmin Hyung sudah pulang!"

"Uhuk!" Jonghyun tersedak jus yang tengah diminumnya, nama yang selama 4 tahun ini tak didengarnya malah meluncur bebas dari bibir sensual Pangeran Kodoknya, "Jinja?" Minho tersenyum kecut, bukankah pria di sampingnya baru saja tersedak kenapa sekarang bertanya dengan wajah sok coolnya.

"Benar! Jungmo Hyung yang memberi tahuku!" kata Minho berjalan meninggalkan temannya yang masih membatu.

"Yaa jamkkaman!" Jonghyun berlari kecil mengejarnya, "Kau masih berhubungan dengan Jungmo?"

"Begitulah~" Minho masuk ke dalam kelasnya dilihatnya Kibum sedang sibuk membaca buku super tebal dengan seriusnya, "Selamat pagi Bummie~" sapa Minho ramah membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya langsung mengernyitkan dahi, kecuali Kyuhyun yang asik dengan dunia gamenya.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama puppy seperti itu!" tolak Kibum dengan wajah masam yang justru terlihat semakin manis di mata Minho.

"Pagi Kibum-ah!" sapa Jonghyun yang barus sampai di kelas, Kibum tersenyum lalu menjawab sapaannya, dia lebih suka cara Jonghyun memanggilnya ketimbang yang dilakukan Changmin dan Minho. Seketika kelas dipenuhi kasak-kusuk soal si penyendiri yang didekati dua pria populer sekolah tapi yang dibicarakan memang bukanlah orang yang suka mendengarkan omongan orang lain, jadilah cerita itu menyebar ke seluruh kelas X – 1.

"BUMMIE!" belum tuntas keterkejutan para siswa-siswi dengan kejadian 'menyapa Kibum' yang dilakukan Minho dan Jonghyun kini malah datang si Pangeran Tukang Makan yang berlari dan meneriakan nama Kim Kibum dengan sangat manis.

"Aish!" Kibum memijat keningnya yang berdenyut, pikirnya Changmin akan marah karena panggilannya kemarin tak diangkat tapi rupanya pria itu masih saja mengejarnya.

"Halo chagi!" sapa Changmin yang sungguh membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya bersweatdrop ria.

"…" Kibum menatap Changmin dalam diam, lebih baik berpura-pura tidak tahu dari pada menjawab si keras kepala ini, pikirnya.

"Mulai hari ini aku akan duduk denganmu!" ujarnya bersemangat.

"Andwe! Aku akan duduk di mana?" protes Ryeowook yang langsung dipelototi Changmin, "Kundae-"

"Kau duduk dengan Kyuhyun saja, kita bertukar tempat!" kata Changmin memaksa.

"Shireo!" kali ini Kibum bersuara.

"Hahaha…" terdengar Minho tertawa sementara Changmin langsung memasang wajah kecut, "Kajja, kembali ke alammu!" ajak Minho seraya menyeret Changmin ke tempat duduknya.

"Yaa apa maksudmu!" protes Changmin yang berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Minho di lengannya.

"Setan harusnya bergaul dengan sesama setan bukan malaikat!" ejek Minho, dengan langkah terburu-buru ia menghindari Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang siap memukulnya, Changmin dengan sangat terpaksa kembali ke tempat asalnya karena seorang guru masuk ke kelasnya.

"Selepas istirahat aku akan merebut tempat Ryeowook!" tekadnya, Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya heran. Baru kali ini ia melihat Changmin menjadi sangat agresif setelah 4 tahun.

.

.

.

Sungmin terlihat asik memasak di dapur milik Jungmo, keluarganya memang tak lagi tinggal di Korea sementara Jungmo hidup sebatang kara, maka dari itu lah Sungmin tinggal di rumah Jungmo, hitung-hitung tumpangan gratis sekalian menemani sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Ming, kau benar-benar pintar memasak!" puji Jungmo membuat wajah Sungmin memerah, sayangnya Jungmo sedang sibuk melahap sarapannya. "Oh iya aku akan langsung ke kantor, kau tidak apa-apa kan jika ku tinggal sendiri?" tanya Jungmo tak enak, bagaimana pun Sungmin baru sampai semalam.

"Gwaenchana, kau pergilah, aku akan membereskan pakaianku dan juga rumahmu yang tak terawat ini!" katanya menyindir.

"Hahaha aku ini sibuk jadi tak sempat merawat rumah!" elak Jungmo setelah meneguk jusnya.

"Kau kan manajer, masa tidak bisa menggaji seorang pembantu?" lagi-lagi Sungmin menyindir. Sebenarnya Sungmin tahu Jungmo terbiasa hidup mandiri tapi sepertinya kesibukannya sebagai manajer muda benar-benar menyita waktunya hingga rumahnya nampak seperti kapal pecah.

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang jadi pembantuku, othe?" Sungmin menatapnya kesal kemudian menjitak kepala Jungmo dengan sangat keras membuat sang manajer muda meringis kesakitan, "Aigoo dasar cowo kasar!" ringisnya seraya mengusap kepalanya, 'Tapi cantik' batinnya.

Jungmo memang menyukai Sungmin, sejak mereka SMP, meskipun sebenarnya mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak bangku sekolah dasar tapi Jungmo baru menyadarinya saat SMP, ia sama sekali tak menyangka akan menyukai sahabatnya sendiri, terlebih mereka sama-sama pria.

"Yaa kau melamun?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Uhuk!" Jungmo tersedak mendengar teguran Sungmin, dengan cepat tangan Sungmin menyambar gelas berisi air putih dan memberikannya kepada Jungmo.

"Makanya jangan melamun!" tegurnya.

"Aish teman sedang kesusahan masih saja dimarahi!"

"Salahmu! Sudah cepat habiskan, kalau tidak kau akan terlambat sampai di kantor!"

"Ne, tapi kau akan rapihkan semua rumahku kan?"

"AKU BUKAN PEMBANTUMU!" pekik Sungmin, marah. Sialnya Jungmo harus tersedak untuk yang kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

Dua jam pelajaran berlalu, bel telah berbunyi dan satu persatu murid kelas X – 1 meninggalkan kelas mereka, Minho segera bangkit dan menghampiri Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang duduk berjauhan dengannya dan Jonghyun yang duduk di pojok kelas.

"Yaa apa kau tahu kalau Sungmin Hyung sudah pulang?"

DEG!

Kyuhyun kembali meletakan PSP yang tadinya akan ia bawa ke kantin untuk menemaninya bermain, Jonghyun tercengang melihat betapa beraninya Minho mengatakan hal tersebut di hadapan Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

"Kau sudah memberitahuku semalam!" kata Changmin seolah Minho sedang mengajaknya bicara.

"Aku kan memberitahu Kyuhyun, sejak semalam susah sekali dihubungi!" Kyuhyun tak menanggapi perkataan Minho, ia lebih memilih pergi keluar dari kelasnya. Changmin mengambil langkah yang sama, ditinggalkannya Minho yang masih duduk di atas mejanya, sepertinya ia lupa dengan rencananya merebut tempat Kim Ryeowook. Bahkan ia melewati tempat Kibum tanpa menyapanya seperti biasa.

Sementara Jonghyun mendengus kesal. Tak disangkanya, Minho berani sekali mengatakan hal tersebut kepada Changmin dan Kyuhyun, padahal tadi ia berniat mencegah Minho tapi rupanya ia sudah membeberkannya kepada Changmin terlebih dahulu.

"Kau ceroboh sekali!" tegur Jonghyun, kecewa.

"Bukan ceroboh, aku memang sengaja kok cepat atau lambat mereka juga akan bertemu lagi!" kata Minho dengan seringaian arogannya, ia lalu mengambil bola basketnya dan keluar dari kelasnya.

"Huft…" Jonghyun kembali ke tempat duduknya, sepertinya ia malas keluar kelas dalam keadaan canggung seperti ini.

.

.

.

Suasana tenang perpustakaan mendadak ramai ketika Changmin masuk ke dalamnya, Kibum yang sejak tadi merasa terganggu dengan kedatangan Siwon –seniornya, sepertinya akan semakin terusik dengan kehadiran Changmin. Dan benar saja pria jangkung itu melangkahkan kakinya kepojok perpustakaan menghampiri Kibum yang tengah membaca buku dengan Siwon yang terus berbicara tanpa henti meski dihiraukan olehnya.

"Ya ampun setelah Siwon sunbae sekarang sekarang Changmin-ssi?" bisik seorang gadis nerd yang merasa terpukau dengan penampilan pria populer di perpustakaan sekolahnya. Maklumlah perpustakaan ini hanya berisi para kutu buku saja, Siwon dan Changmin yang tak berkacamata jelas sangat mencolok, terlebih mereka adalah Kingka yang sangat terkenal di sekolah.

"Hei mau apa kau ke sini?" tanya Siwon heran saat si jangkung tiba-tiba saja bertengger di hadapannya –Kibum lebih tepatnya.

"Kau sendiri mau apa di sini Hyung?" tanya Changmin seraya menunjuk wajah Siwon.

"Aish tidak sopan, jangan menunjuk wajah orang lain, itu bukan budaya orang Korea!" tegur Siwon kesal.

"Aish dasar kuno!" ejek Changmin.

"Tidak ada istilah kuno untuk budaya, kau saja yang tidak menghormati budaya!" kata Siwon sewot, bagaimanapun Siwon besar di keluarga bangsawan yang sangat menjunjung tinggi etika dan budaya.

"Jangan ceramah di perpustakaan, ceramahlah di gereja!" Changmin balas menasehati. Siwon yang kesal diceramahi juniornya langsung menghujaninya dengan siraman rohani tak menyadari bahwa bangku di sampingnya telah kosong.

Kibum memilih keluar setelah sebelumnya meminjam sebuah buku yang tengah dibacanya. Melihat sekelilingnya, berpikir tempat apa yang sepi di jam-jam istirahat seperti ini. "Taman belakang?" gumamya, seingatnya tempat itu selalu sepi karena rata-rata siswa memilih pergi ke kantin, lapangan basket atau tempat-tempat di mana mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama teman mereka sembari tebar pesona.

Kibum sampai di taman belakang sekolahnya, tidak seperti taman lain dalam sekolahnya yang sangat luas, taman yang tak terlalu terawat ini tidak diminati siswa lain karena suasananya yang terkesan suram dan angker.

Kibum duduk bersandar di bawah pohon, membuka beberapa lembar kertas dalam bukunya, mencari sampai mana ia membaca tadi, belum sempat ia menemukan tujuannya ia malah mendengar suara alunan musik.

"Sepertinya itu alat musik tiup," gumamnya berpikir, "Tapi siapa yang memainkannya?" merasa penasaran Kibum kembali menutup bukunya dan berjalan menyusuri taman yang cukup luas. Dibalik pohon lain, seorang pria tengah memainkan harmonikanya dengan mata tertutup dan airmata yang mengalir.

Kibum seolah terhipnotis dengan alunan indah itu, ia terus berjalan menghampiri pria itu hingga jarak mereka sangat dekat, Kibum berhenti di hadapan pria itu, menghalangi sinar matahari yang menerpa pria yang duduk di bawah pohon di depannya itu.

"Sedang apa?" Kyuhyun –pria itu, menghentikan permainannya, membuat Kibum tersentak menyadari ia telah berjalan sampai sejauh ini. Kyuhyun menghapus lelehan air matanya, berdiri lalu memasukan harmonika ke saku celananya.

"Permainan harmonikamu bagus, aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa bermain musik!" puji Kibum, jujur.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, "Bukan urusanmu!" katanya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kibum.

"Tunggu!" Kibum berjalan menghampirinya, "Kenapa kita tidak pernah berbicara?"

"Mwo?" tanya Kyuhyun heran, bukankah yang barusan itu juga berbicara.

"Maksudku, aku sudah err… maksudku kita sudah tinggal bersama selama 4 bulan, berada di kelas yang sama 1 bulan dan orang tua kita juga berteman, kenapa kita sangat canggung?" tanya Kibum.

Kyuhyun ternganga kaget, apa Kibum sedang kerasukan hantu penunggu pohon karena temannya bilang taman belakang angker. Kibum baru saja menanyakan hal paling tidak penting menurutnya dan lagi apa Kibum sebegitu tidak pintarnya bergaul hingga berbicara dengan sangat bertele-tele seperti barusan.

"Kurasa orang tuaku mengirimku ke Seoul untuk berteman denganmu." lanjutnya, ragu.

"Lalu?" tanya Kyuhyun, datar.

"Tapi kau tahukan kita sama sekali tidak dekat, maksudku-"

"Ara!" Kyuhyun memotongnya, "Kau ingin berteman denganku kan?" tanya Kyuhyun yang dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan dari Kibum, "Aku tidak mau!" tolaknya.

"Wae?" tanya Kibum kecewa, "Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan memberitahu pada teman-temanmu bahwa kau menangis di bawah pohon!" ancam Kibum, entahlah sepertinya ia tidak berpikir dulu sebelum berbicara, padahal biasanya ia tidak suka mencampuri urusan orang lain.

"Memangnya akan ada yang percaya dengan bocah kesepian yang tidak pintar bergaul sepertimu?" tanya Kyuhyun menyindir. Kibum terdiam, merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Kyuhyun tetapi ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa, maka ketika Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkannya ia hanya terdiam.

'Kukira kami bisa menjadi teman.' batinnya, bukankah Kyuhyun yang memintanya tidur dengannya saat di resort Changmin kemarin, bukankah Kyuhyun mengetahui tentang makanan yang tidak bisa dimakannya, bukankah Kyuhyun mengetahui makanan apa yang disukainya, kenapa sekarang ia malah bersikap dingin dan kasar.

"Apa mungkin dia marah karena aku mengancamnya?" gumamnya kecewa, tentu saja ia kecewa, Kibum baru kali ini menawarkan dirinya untuk berteman tapi malah ditolak mentah-mentah oleh calon temannya.

.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

**Sebuah limousine hitam terpakir manis di depan sebuah rumah megah, terlihat beberapa orang turun dari dalamnya, seorang anak laki-laki dari pemilik rumah mewah itu tampak mengintip dibalik tubuh ramping ibunya sementara sang ibu tengah menyambut tamunya bersama sang ayah.**

**Dilihatnya seorang bocah berkulit putih berpipi gembil tengah memperhatikannya, menghiraukan sapaan dari pemilik rumah yang sedang dikunjunginya. Merasa tertarik ia berjalan menghampiri bocah itu, kini bocah itu yang gantian bersembunyi di balik tubuh ramping ibunya.**

"**Waeyo Kibummie?" tanya sang ibu ketika melihat anaknya bersembunyi di balik tubuhnya, bocah itu hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan ekspresi malu-malu yang menggemaskan.**

"**Kemarilah, ayah ingin mengenalkanmu dengan putra keluarga Cho!" titah sang ayah, bocah kecil itu perlahan keluar dari persembunyiannya, dilihatnya bocah lain menatapnya dengan rasa penasaran.**

"**Kyunnie, ayo kenalkan dirimu!" kata ibu bocah itu.**

"**Eum!" bocah itu mengangguk patuh lalu mengulurkan tangannya, "Cho Kyuhyun imnida, bangapseumnida!" senyum melengkung indah dibibir tipisnya menularkan respon yang sama dari bocah di sebrangnya, hanya saja ketika bocah itu tersenyum matanyapun ikut tersenyum.**

"**K-Kim Kibum imnida." katanya sedikit terbata.**

.

.

.

Kibum duduk di kursinya dengan rasa malas, 'Ya ampun, sejak kapan ia duduk disitu?' batinnya mengeluh, mendapati teman sebangkunya yang merupakan pria paling pendek di kelas kini berganti menjadi pria paling tinggi di kelas, siapa lagi kalau bukan Shim Changmin.

Changmin terlihat senang dan santai-santai saja sementara Kibum yang masih memasang wajah datarnya sudah mengeluh berkali-kali di dalam hati kalau saja saat ini sedang tak ada guru yang mengajar dapat dipastikan ia sedang memarahi Changmin untuk pindah.

Tapi apa haknya mengusir Changmin, bukankah Ryeowok saja mau memberikan tempatnya kepada Changmin, lagi pula Neul Paran bukanlah miliknya, ia dan Changmin membayar iuran dalam jumlah yang sama jadi terserah dia mau duduk di mana toh Changmin tidak merebut tempatnya.

"Tsk!" Kibum berdecak kesal, memikirkan betapa sangat tidak enaknya berada dalam posisi serba terpaksa seperti sekarang ini.

"Waeyo Bummie?" tanya Changmin khawatir karena di tengah-tengah pelajaran sejarah Korea tiba-tiba saja ia berdecak sendiri.

"Hn." Jawab Kibum enggan.

Changmin menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Maksudmu apa?"

"Shim Changmin, apa kau sedang membuka forum diskusi dengan Kim Kibum?" tegur seorang guru, pria paruh baya itu menatap tajam Changmin, membuat bulu kuduk Changmin meremang.

"A-ani seonsaengnim, a-aku err..." kata Changmin tergagap, di pojok kelas Minho membekap mulutnya sendiri, menahan tawa menyaksikan Changmin tengah di sidang di hadapan teman-teman sekelas.

"Kau apa? Sedang bertanya sejarah negaramu pada orang Korea yang besar di negara lain?" tanya sang guru menyindir, Kibum mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Baru sebentar Changmin duduk dengannya, ia sudah membuat masalah.

"Tapi kejadiannya tidak seperti itu seonsaengnim!" kata Changmin merasa tak enak Kibum dibawa-bawa karena kekacauan yang dibuatnya.

"Begini saja untuk mengetahui siapa yang salah dan tak memperhatikan pelajaranku, aku akan memberikan sebuah pertanyaan untuk kalian berdua!" tantang sang guru, bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa asal menghukum muridnya, meskipun sebenarnya sikap Changmin tadi benar-benar mengganggu ketenangan kelasnya.

Glek

Changmin menelan ludahnya, sejarah, meskipun itu adalah sejarah negaranya sendiri, ia tidak pernah bisa menghapalnya, ia benar-benar membenci sejarah, untuk apa mempelajari masa lalu yang sudah lewat, pikirnya. Ah ia jadi ingat Siwon menceramahinya soal sejarah kebudayaan Korea saat istirahat tadi membuatnya semakin membenci sejarah.

"Changmin-ssi, Kibum-ssi kalian pasti tahu Yang Mulia Raja Taejo dari Joseon kan?"

Changmin dan Kibum mengangguk kompak, Changmin mengintip papan tulis di mana sang guru sedang menjelaskan Dinasti Joseon tapi sialnya ia tak tahu siapa itu Raja Taejo, ia mengangguk karena tak ingin langsung diusir dari kelasnya.

"Baiklah, jadi apa gelar panjang yang dimilik Yang Mulia Raja Taejo?" tanya sang guru membuat Changmin berdecih, kenapa masih memanggilnya sesopan itu padahal yang dibicarakan sedang tidak ada.

"Kurasa Yang Mulia Raja Taejo!" jawab Changmin ngawur, beberapa anak menahan tawanya mendengar jawaban Changmin yang yang mengkopi panggilan hormat dari sang guru, sementara Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Kau-" sang guru bersiap memukul kepala Changmin dengan spidolnya.

"Kaisar Taejo Gangheon Jiin Gyeun Eungcheon Jotong Gwanghun Yeongmyeong Seongmun Sinmu Jeongeui Gwangdeok dari Korea." kata Kibum menghentikan tindakan sang guru, pria bermarga Jeon itu dapat memastikan bahwa tak ada seorang pun muridnya yang hapal dengan gelar panjang tersebut sepanjang ia mengajar sejarah Korea, tapi muridnya yang tinggal bertahun-tahun di negri lain lah yang hapal dengan gelar panjang tersebut.

Tak hanya sang guru, seluruh murid di kelas itu pun tercengang, bukan kah Kibum baru satu bulan belajar di Korea sedang kan mereka sudah sejak bangku sekolah dasar tapi kenapa Kibum justru lebih pintar soal sejarah Korea dibanding mereka.

Prok! Prok! Prok!

Guru Jeon bertepuk tangan bangga, "Ternyata kau tak hanya pintar berbahasa Inggris! Rupanya aku salah menilaimu!" katanya dengan senyum terkembang.

"Kamsahamnida!" kata Kibum sambil tersenyum simpul, dalam hati ia mengeluh kenapa begitu banyak yang meremehkannya hanya karena ia lahir dan besar di negri orang.

"Ne," guru Jeon mengangguk, "Sesuai kesepakatan, kau Changmin-ssi harus menerima hukuman, kau buatlah biografi singkat tentang Yang Mulia Raja Taejo dan hapalkan!" titah sang guru seperti sambaran petir bagi Shim Changmin.

Entah sadar atau tidak Changmin melihat Kim Kibum menyeringai ke arahnya, 'Matilah aku!' rutuk Changmin dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sungmin baru saja selesai membenahi barang-barangnya, ia lalu beranjak keluar hendak membersihkan rumah Jungmo. Di mulai dari ruang tamu, ruang tv, ruang makan dapur hingga kamar Jungmo. Tidak ada rasa canggung karena sejak kecil Sungmin sering menginap di rumah Jungmo meskipun Jungmo dua tahun lebih tua darinya, Sungmin bahkan tak pernah memanggil Jungmo dengan embel-embel 'hyung' seperti bagaimana mestinya.

Memasuki kamar Jungmo, Sungmin jadi ingat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu ketika orang tua Jungmo meninggal, Sungmin berlari dari rumahnya yang berjarak 2 blok dari rumah Jungmo demi melihat keadaan sang sahabat. Saat itu Jungmo menangis di dalam kamarnya, duduk di balkon sambil meringkuk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang berlinang air mata, sejak saat itu mereka sering menginap di rumah satu sama lain, menemani hari-hari Jungmo yang sepi hingga mereka datang.

Sungmin ingat, 7 tahun lalu ketika ulang tahunnya yang ke 15 ia dan keluarganya datang ke pesta tahun baru yang di adakan keluarga Shim. Sungmin memang berbeda dengan anak lainnya, ulang tahunnya jatuh pada hari pertama pada pembuka tahun, membuatnya merasa seluruh dunia menyambut kelahirannya. Begitupun hari itu, hari di mana ia bertemu dengan 4 bocah berumur 9 tahun yang sangat menggemaskan.

Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Jonghyun dan Choi Minho. Mereka adalah teman sekelas, orang tua mereka saling berteman dengan orang tua Sungmin dan Jungmo, maka pada pesta itulah mereka berkenalan, meski pada saat itu Jungmo hanya datang bersama seorang pamannya.

Sungmin merasa senang mendapatkan teman baru, bagaimanapun Jungmo mulai sibuk dengan sekolahnya tapi ada yang berbeda dengan dua di antara mereka. 5 tahun lalu, Sungmin ingat betul ketika dengan polosnya Changmin mengungkapkan perasaanya kepada Sungmin. Awalnya ia ingin tertawa menyaksikan pengakuan bocah berumur 11 tahun itu tapi sadar bahwa akan menyakiti perasaannya Sungmin hanya mampu tersenyum.

Belum selesai keterkejutannya dari sikap Changmin, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja datang dan mendorong Changmin hingga terjatuh, Kyuhyun berteriak dan mengatakan bahwa dirinyalah yang lebih dulu menyukai Sungmin. Sejak hari itu selama setahun penuh hidup Sungmin diisi dengan pertengkaran antara Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang memperebutkannya. Sungmin sadar kehadirannnya hanya merusak hubungan Changmin dan Kyuhyun, bahkan Jonghyun dan Minho membencinya karena merasa bahwa Sungmin telah memecah belah mereka.

Maka ketika orang tuanya mengatakan bahwa mereka akan pindah ke Jepang, Sungmin langsung menyetujuinya, menghiraukan rengekan Jungmo yang mencegahnya pergi. Ia ingin mengembalikan semuanya seperti semula, maka ia pergi tanpa memberitahukan kepada keempat bocah itu. Sungmin hanya berkata bahwa ia akan sekolah di luar negeri, hanya Jungmo lah yang tetap bersamanya, hingga saat ini.

Sungmin tak pernah lagi mengetahui kabar ke empatnya, mereka tak pernah lagi bertemu, meski sebenarnya ia sangat ingin. Sungmin duduk di ranjang milik Jungmo, di sampingnya terdapat nakas dengan beberapa bingkai foto. Ada foto Jungmo kecil bersama orang tuanya, Jungmo dan dirinya, juga Jungmo dan keempat bocah itu. Sungmin memutuskan mengambil figura terakhir yang tersentuhnya.

Foto itu, foto yang di ambilnya beberapa tahun silam, sebelum semuanya menjadi kacau, hanya ada Jungmo dan keempat bocah itu, bocah-bocah kesayangan Sungmin, "Changminnie…" Sungmin mengelus gambar seorang anak laki-laki yang paling tinggi, "Kyunnie…" katanya sedikit tercekat, menyadari betapa dekatnya hubungan antara Changmin dan Kyuhyun saat itu. Hati kecilnya bertanya, apakah kini keduanya sudah kembali akur seperti sebelumnya, entahlah.

"Jonghyun-ah Minho-ah apa kalian masih membenci Hyung?" tanyanya entah pada siapa, "Apa kabar kalian semua, Hyung merindukan kalian…" lirihnya. Kenyataannya meskipun Sungmin terlihat menghindari mereka, sebenarnya ia berharap dapat bertemu mereka lagi, suatu hari nanti.

TBC

Annyeong~ Kira update ekstra cepet, belum pernah secepat ini lho terlebih hasilnya sepanjang ini, maklumlah Kira terbiasa menulis ficlet #ngeles woah banyak yang salah paham sama chap sebelumnya dan sedihnya lagi karena Ming dibash Kira bukan KyuMin shipper tapi tolong jangan bashing chara ya, kan bukan maunya mereka juga masuk FF Kira xD

Soal couplenya akan jadi apa? Kira jawab akan jadi banyak kkk~ nanti akan ada couple yang tak di sangka-sangka juga tapi siapa-siapanya itu rahasia dong~ boat Snowysmiles nomu-nomu gomawoyo udah kasih Kira kritik dan saran yang membangun #bow

**Thanks for**

**Cho97, ****Snowysmiles, ****Jmhyewon, Lee bummebum, ****Kim Rae Sun****, , bumranger89, bryan ryeohyun, Biaskyuevil**


	5. Chapter 5

**It Might Be You**

**Cast: Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin, Choi Siwon, Choi Minho, Lee Jonghyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim Jungmo and others**

**Genre: Romace, Comedy**

**Rating: AU**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast bukanlah milik saya tetapi cerita ini murni milik saya**

**Summary: Kim Kibum seorang namja introvert yang terpaksa tinggal dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang dingin dan ketus. Kehidupannya yang datar berubah ketika para kingka mengelilinginya.**

**Pairing: KyuBum, ChangBum, SiBum, JungMin**

**p. s Pairing lain menyusul seiring berjalannya cerita, mulai part ini akan banyak flashbacknya ^^v yang dibold itu bagian flashback ya soalnya kalau hanya cetak miring di ponsel tidak terdeteksi ^^**

**©SnowBum KyuDevil proudly presents**

Drap…

Drap...

Drap…

Suara hentakan kaki terdengar di seluruh penjuru Neul Paran High School, ribuan siswa berlari menuju lapangan hijau yang luas di depan sekolah. Tak jarang terlihat para siswa berdesakan seperti hendak mengantri pembelian tiket konser artis kesukaan mereka.

"Ehm," Choi Siwon si Kingka nomor 1 sekolah berdehem, dilihatnya Kibum yang masih berdiri seperti patung dengan ekspresi datar di depannya, "Jadi bagaimana Kibummie?" tanyanya membuat beberapa anak mendesah kecewa.

Ada yang merasa kecewa karena terlambat datang ke lapangan dan ada juga yang menyayangkan sikap sang kapten tim basket Paran tersebut.

"…" Kibum menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, menggemaskan, itulah yang Siwon tangkap dari ekspresinya sekarang.

"Bummie, aku mencintaimu!" Siwon mengulang kalimatnya tadi membuat beberapa siswa yang baru mendengarnya terkejut, siapa sangka pria tertampan di sekolah mereka adalah seorang gay, terlebih dia gay untuk seorang nerd yang culun dan kaku seperti Kim Kibum.

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya membuat senyum yang merekah di bibir Siwon menghilang, "Maaf Sunbaenim, aku tidak bisa!" katanya tegas, ia lalu membungkuk hormat tanda penyesalan dan berlalu meninggalkan Siwon yang payah hati.

"A-apa dia baru saja menolak Siwon oppa?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang.

"D-dia menolak Pangeran Choi?" tanya gadis berambut ikal di sampingnya.

"Dasar nerd tidak tahu diri!" sahut gadis paling tinggi di antara mereka.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mendengar gunjingan-gunjingan lain, Siwon tak memperdulikannya, ia memilih kembali ke kelasnya dengan diikuti Zhoumi dan Donghae yang prihatin dengannya.

.

.

.

"Bagus Bummie, kau memang harus menolaknya!" Changmin menepuk-nepuk bahu Kibum bangga.

"Hn." sahut Kibum.

"Nekat banget sih dia, pagi-pagi gini nembak kamu, di tengah lapangan pula! Ngga sadar kalau jadi tontonan!" kata Changmin berapi-api, "Lagi pula harusnya dia tahu Kim Kibum itu diciptakan untuk siapa!"

"Memangnya untuk siapa?" tanya Minho yang sedari tadi duduk di meja milik Changmin dan Kibum.

"Tentu saja untukku!" jawabnya percaya diri.

"Hahaha." Minho tertawa hambar sementara Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Aku ini pria normal, kau carilah pria lain Changmin-ssi!" Kibum menutup bukunya, dengan kaki yang terhentak keras ia meninggalkan kelasnya, berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun dan Jonghyun tapi ia tak peduli. Ia memilih keluar kelas meski sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi.

Kibum berjalan menuju atap sekolahnya, tempat yang belum pernah ia datangi sebelumnya. Ia kesal, kenapa Siwon dan Changmin seenaknya saja memperlakukannya seperti seorang gadis. Meskipun Kibum belum pernah mempunyai hubungan yang special dengan seorang gadis bukan berarti ia tidak normal, Kibum hanya belum menemukan gadis yang menarik untuknya.

"Dasar gila!" keluhnya mengingat perkataan Siwon dan Changmin.

"KIM KIBUM MATI KAU!" tiba-tiba saja terdengar teriakan seorang wanita di telinganya, Kibum merasakan kepalanya berat dan pandangannya buram sebelum ia sempat memalingkan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

"**Kibummie kau sedang apa?" tanya seorang anak dengan kaos bergambar Tom and Jerry, Kibum menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangannya, mengisyaratkan temannya untuk menghampirinya. "Kucing?" Kibum mengangguk.**

"**Manis ya?" tanya Kibum meminta pendapat.**

"**Tidak!" tolak temannya.**

"**Wae? Kucing itu kan manis sekali Kyunnie~" Kibum mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kepala tertunduk.**

"**Karena menurutku, kau lebih manis dari kucing itu!"**

**Blush~**

**Kibum menoleh dengan mata membola, "Kyunnie~" cicitnya.**

"**Ini!" Kyuhyun menyerahkan kucing berbulu hitam dan putih dalam gendongannya.**

"**Gomawo!" kata Kibum seraya mengelus kucing dalam dekapannya.**

.

.

.

"Kenapa dia tak juga kembali?" gumam Changmin kecewa, bagaimana tidak ini sudah jam istirahat dan pria Kim di sampingnya tak juga kembali.

"Bodoh!" Jonghyun memukul kepalanya dengan cukup keras, "Dia pasti marah denganmu!" katanya kesal.

"Bukan hanya itu dia pasti akan membencimu!" Minho memanas-manasi.

"Kyu, menurutmu dia gay atau bukan?" tanya Changmin dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Aish anak ini!" Jonghyun mengepalkan tangannya kesal dan memilih meninggalkan kelas.

"Kau tuli atau bodoh? Tadi kan dia mengatakannya sendiri!" kata Minho lalu mengejar Jonghyun. Changmin mendengus kesal, padahalkan ia bertanya pada Kyuhyun bukan Jonghyun dan Minho.

"Molla." Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan Changmin dan tak mempedulikan teriakan Changmin.

"Kenapa semua orang meninggalkanku?" tanya Changmin frustasi. Tak lama setelahnya Changmin juga keluar, perutnya yang lapar sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi rupanya.

Berjalan sendirian ke kantin sungguh sangat membosankan terlebih ketika sudah sampai di sana tak seorangpun dari ketiga temannya berada di sana. Mungkin ia akan makan sendirian hari ini. Changmin selesai dengan kegiatan mengambil makan siangnya, si tukang makan itu lalu mencari tempat duduk di pojok kantin yang tanpa sengaja menemukan Siwon dan teman-temannya.

"Hai!" Changmin berlari menghampiri Siwon yang sedang makan bersama Zhoumi, Donghae, Hyukjae dan Henry.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanya Henry sewot, mereka memang musuh sejak masa orientasi sekolah, penyebabnya karena mereka merasa malu mendapat tantangan berciuman dari kakak kelas.

"Diam kau pipi besar, aku tidak berbicara denganmu!" sahut Changmin ikut-ikutan sewot.

"Tapi barusan itu kau berbicara denganku perut kuali!" balas Henry semakin sewot.

"Yaa! Yaa! Sudah jangan bertengkar!" lerai Hyukjae.

"Chagi jangan cemberut dong aku jadi mau menciummu nih!" kata Zhoumi gemas.

"Cih!" Changmin berdecih melihat adegan lover dovey sang musuh di depannya.

"Hehehe kau baru saja ditolak Kim Kibum, bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Changmin tanpa rasa bersalah. Henry melotot kesal, Zhoumi ternganga, sumpit yang dipegang Donghae terlepas sementara Hyukjae tersedak susu stoberinya.

"Tertantang!"

"Eh?" siapapun pasti heran mendengar jawaban Siwon, mana ada yang merasa tertantang setelah ditolak cintanya tapi sepertinya Changmin mengerti. Bukankah ia jug baru saja ditolak Kibum, sepertinya ia pun ikut merasa tertantang.

"Baiklah! Kita akan bersaing secara sehat dimulai dari sekarang!" tantang Changmin yang dibalas seringain oleh Siwon, sungguh ini pertama kalianya Henry melihat Siwon melakukan hal seperti itu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun hendak mengeluarkan harmonikan dari sakunya ketika ia mendengar beberapa suara di sekitarnya.

"Dia ada di atap sekolah!" terdengar suara cempreng khas gadis Korea, Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, entah apa yang akan dilakukan gadis-gadis itu bersama teman-teman prianya, ia tidak peduli.

"Baiklah, apakah kami boleh sedikit bermain-main dengannya?" tanya seorang pria berambut hijau, sungguh bukan warna yang tepat untuk seorang pelajar sepertinya.

"Terserah, bawa di ke gudang bawah tanah agar tak seorang pun tahu!"

"Gudang bawah tanah…" gumam Kyuhyun, salahkan telinganya yang terlalu tajam hingga ia penasaran dan terus mendengarkan.

"Habisi saja dia! Dia sudah berani merebut perhatian Pangeran Choi dan menolak cintanya!" Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya, apakah Choi Siwon yang mereka maksud dengan Pangeran Choi.

"Tidak seorangpun boleh menyentuh Choi Siwon atau dia akan hancur di tanganku!"

"Kim Kibum?" mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna, dipandanginya gerombolan siswa urakan dan putri-putri sekolah itu dengan tajam, "Gadis-gadis itu penggemar Siwon-ssi rupanya… apa yang akan mereka lakukan?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Para pria yang diduganya sebagai kakak kelas itu berlari meninggalkan gadis yang memerintah mereka. Kyuhyun masih diam di tempatnya memperhatikan gadis-gadis itu pergi dengan arah yang berlawanan setelah memberikan sejumlah uang kepada pria-pria urakan itu.

"Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?"

.

.

."Aku belum siap Jungmo-ah!" Sungmin mematikan kompornya, di letakannya panci dengan air yang mendidih itu di atas meja makan milik Jungmo.

"Ini bukan masalah kau siap atau bukan Ming tapi kau mau atau tidak?" kata Jungmo yang kini sibuk menghirup aroma sup buatan Sungmin.

"Huft!" Sungmin duduk sembari bertopang dagu di atas meja.

"Aku kan sudah bilang padamu, Minho sudah memaafkanmu!"

"Bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?"

Jungmo mengangkat bahu, "Minho terus menanyaimu tapi yang lain… terus terang saja tidak!"

"Hahaha…" Sungmin tertawa hambar, "Sepertinya kau antusias sekali mempertemukanku dengan anak-anak itu!"

"Ayolah, selain aku siapa lagi alasanmu datang ke Korea?" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Bagaimana jika kau mengikuti rencanaku?" Jungmo mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ekspresi yang menyebalkan bagi seorang Lee Sungmin.

"Rencana apa?"

"Kemari!" Jungmo memberi isyarat dengan tangannya, Sungmin berdiri lalu membungkukan badannya di hadapan Jungmo sementara pria berambut abu-abu itu membisikan rencana-rencana yang entah sejak kapan berkeliaran di otaknya.

.

.

.

Sekelompok siswa dengan penampilan yang urakan berjalan menuju atap sekolah, dengan hati-hati mereka menggendong seorang pria yang tergeletak di sana lalu membawanya ke gudang bawah tanah tanpa disadari seorang sudah menguntit kegiatan mereka sejak tadi.

BRUK

Dijatuhkannya pria berkacamata hitam yang tengah pingsan tersebut, membuat kacamata yang digunakannya terpental, andai saja mata itu tengah terbuka pastilah mereka bisa melihat bola kelereng indah dibalik kelopaknya yang terpejam.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang Rex?" tanya pria berambut hijau kepada temannya berambut merah menyala, sementara seorang lagi yang berambut pirang panjang dengan tindikan di telinga dan lidahnya sibuk mengikat tangan si pria manis.

"Dengar, apapun yang kita lakukan, bocah ini tak boleh mati!" ujar Rex yang disambut anggukan kedua temannya.

"Mumpung dia sudah pingsan dan Luo juga sudah mengikatnya, bagaimana kalau kita mulai permainannya sekarang?" ajak si hijau tak sabaran.

"Tenanglah Shin, kau akan melakukannya setelah aku dan Luo, ingat kau adalah yang termuda!" katanya diakhiri seringaian mengejek, Shin hanya mendengus tanpa bisa menolak.

.

.

.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?" Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya di tangga menuju ruang bawah tanah, hanya ada gudang tempat penyimpanan barang-barang yang tak terpakai di sana. Tempat yang siapapun enggan mengunjunginya jika bukan karena terpaksa.

Kyuhyun kembali naik ke atas saat merasa tak mendapatkan sinyal yang bagus di sana, "Mereka mengunci pintunya, mereka kira aku tak bisa mendobraknya?" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kembali smartphone di saku celananya, "Tunggu sebentar," ditekannya nomor Jonghyun yang menghiasi layar dalam genggamannya, "Bawalah guru pembimbing, wali kelas dan kepala sekolah ke gudang bawah tanah!"

"Mwoya?" terdengar suara panik di sebrangnya.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk membereskan para pengacau!"

"Ne."

TUT~

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas lalu melangkah kembali menuju gudang bawah tanah. Sementara itu di dalam gudang yang terkunci Rex tengah menjamah tubuh Kibum yang lebih kecil darinya, ditemanin tatapan iri dari Luo dan Shin yang menunggu giliran. Kibum mendesah dalam tidurnya, membuat ketiga kakak kelasnya semakin bergairah.

"Akh!" Kibum mengerjapkan matanya saat merasakan sakit.

"Psstt!" Rex mendekati wajahnya lalu menciumi wajah manisnya membuat Kibum sadar seutuhnya.

"Ugh! Nuguseoyo?" tanya Kibum panik, ia berusah berontak dibawah Rex namun tangannya terikat.

"Tenanglah manis, aku tidak akan menyakitimu, kami hanya ingin bermain-main sebentar denganmu!" tukas Rex membuat Kibum merinding.

"A-apa yang mau kalian lakukan?"

"Menurutmu?" Shin berjongkok memperhatikan wajah ketakutan Kibum.

"Tenanglah manis," Luo menghapus keringat yang mengalir dari kening Kibum, "Rex baru melakukan pemanasan, kita belum ke inti permainan!" lanjutnya.

"MWO? LEPAS!" pekik Kibum seraya meronta.

"Yaa! Tenanglah, jangan memekik seperti itu, lebih baik kau mendesah lagi seperti tadi!" kata Rex lalu melumat bibir Kibum.

"Mmmphhht~" Kibum terus meronta meski Rex tak memepedulikannya.

BRAK!

"Mwo?" Shin dan Luo mengalihkan pandangan mereka kea rah pintu gudang, Rex dan Kibum bisa merasakan cahaya memasuki ruangan gelap itu.

"Ada penyusup." gumam Luo.

"Mau apa kau pahlawan kesiangan?" tergus Shin, dengan bertolak pinggang ia berjalan menghampiri seorang namja yang diketahuinya sebagai adik kelasnya.

"Ahhh~ TOLONG!" pekik Kibum saat Rex melepaskan tautan bibirnya.

"Bereskan dia!" perintah Rex kepada Luo, setelahnya pria keturunan Amerika itu kembali menjamah tubuh Kibum dengan lebih kasar karena Kibum semakin seriang melakukan perlawanan.

.

.

.

Jonghyun pada akhirnya berhasil membujuk orang-orang panggilan Kyuhyun setelah berputar-putar dengan alasan temannya dalam keadaan darurat, siapa juga yang mau ke tempat itu, pikir Jonghyun, jangankan wali kelasnya, guru pembimbing dan kepala sekolanya, dirinya pun tak sudi sebenarnya jika bukan mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun.

"Tsk!" Jonghyun berdecak menyadari bahwa yang dikhawatirkannya adalah orang paling jahil sedunia, bagaimana jika saat sampa di sana Kyuhyun malah mengurung ketiga gurunya di sana.

"Lee Jonghyun, kau yakin temanmu ada di sana?" tanya Park Jinyoung sang kepala sekolah.

'Entahlah!' batin Jonghyun menjawab, "Suaranya begitu serius dan meyakinkan Juyohan!" jawab Jonghyun jujur, setidaknya itulah yang membawanya kemari bersama ketiga orang yang begitu dihormatinya tersebut.

"Dengar, terakhir kali aku ke sana adalah 5 tahun yang lalu saat ada murid yang mencoba bunuh diri karena depresi!" kata Shin Bongsun, guru pembimbing.

"Yaa! Siapa yang mengatakan kau boleh berbicara seenaknya Shin Sonsaengnim?" tegur kepala sekolah membuat Choi Jina –wali kelas X-1 menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Sudahlah! Dari pada bertengkar lebih baik kita ke sana sekarang!" pinta Jonghyun yang mulai tersugesti perkataan guru Shin.

"Aish anak ini," kepala sekolah memukul kepala Jonghyun dengan gulungan buku yang entah sejak kapan di pegannya, "Choi Sonsaengnim, tolong beritahu muridmu untuk bersikap sopan pada orang lain!"

"Ne!" sahut Jina, matanya memberi isyarat kepada Jonghyun untuk beridi di sampingnya dan tak lagi membuat masalah, untunglah Jonghyun bukan tipe murid jahil seperti ketiga temannya sehingga Jina dengan mudahnya memberinya perintah.

.

.

.

BUK!

BUK!

Kyuhyun melempar Shin dan Luo seraya menyeringai penuh kemenangan, 'Menendang pintu gudang saja bisa kulakukan sendiri, apalagi hanya melempar dua pecundang?' batinnya bangga, "Bagaimana, sunbaenim? Masih ingin bermain denganku?" tanyanya angkuh.

"Aish sh*t yaa! Bangun kalian berdua! Jangan kalah dengan anak kecil sepertinya!" marah Rex melihat Shin dan Luo yang tengah tergeletak di kiri dan kanan gudang, setalah membentur tembok akibat di lempar Kyuhyun tadi.

"Sudahlah," Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya, "Mereka itu sangat payah, mana ada berandalan yang bertubuh lemah seperti mereka, ayo kemari, aku mau bertanding denganmu saja!" tantang Kyuhyun meremehkan.

"Sial!" Shin menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya dengan kasar.

"Tunggu!" Luo berteriak dari sebrangnya, matanya menatap Rex yang bangun dan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Neo!" Rex menunjuk wajah Kyuhyun, pria itu jelas jauh lebih tinggi darinya, bahkan lebih tinggi dari Changmin tapi bukan berarti ia takut, ia hanya sedang berpikir apakah kedua temannya masih bisa bangun dan membantu Rex mengeroyoknya, entahlah.

"Hya!" Rex melayangkan tinju ke wajah mulus Kyuhyun, meninggalkan luka memar di sudut bibir bocah yang berada di dua tingkat di bawahnya.

"D*mn!" Kyuhyun kembali tersulut emosi, dengan kakinya ia menendang perut Rex kemudian memelintir tangannya dan membanting tubuhnya tepat di hadapan Kibum.

"HENTIKAN!" sebuha suara menginterupsinya ketika ia akan menginjak perut Rex.

"Ju-Juyohan?" panik Shin, membuat Kyuhyun kembali menyeringai.

TBC

Annyeong, maaf updatenya lama bgt #bowing maklumin ya soalnya jari Kira suka tiba-tiba sakit waktu ngetik, di tambah lagi Kira cuma bisa ngetik di kantor karena kalo udah sampe tempat kost bawaannya pengen tidur~

Kira sempet mau naikin ratingnya tapi ngga jadi soalnya Kira ngga yakin mau ngadain NC buat FF ini hehehe~

Oh iya Kira tau kalian bertanya-tanya akan jadi KyuBum atau KyuMin kah FF ini? Yang pasti sebagai shipper Kira hanya akan menulis pair kesukaan kira ^^

Well, BIG THANKS

for…

Jmhyewon, bryan ryeohyun, Kim Rae Sun, Sumayeol, Cho kyubum, ichiko yuuki, shinminkyuu, mrs. cho kyuhyun


	6. Chapter 6

**It Might Be You**

**Cast: Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin, Choi Siwon, Choi Minho, Lee Jonghyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim Jungmo and others**

**Genre: Romace, Comedy**

**Rating: AU**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast bukanlah milik saya tetapi cerita ini murni milik saya**

**Summary: Kim Kibum seorang namja introvert yang terpaksa tinggal dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang dingin dan ketus. Kehidupannya yang datar berubah ketika para kingka mengelilinginya.**

**Pairing: KyuBum, ChangBum, SiBum, JungMin**

**p. s Pairing lain menyusul seiring berjalannya cerita, mulai part ini akan banyak flashbacknya ^^v yang dibold itu bagian flashback ya soalnya kalau hanya cetak miring di ponsel tidak terdeteksi ^^**

**©SnowBum KyuDevil proudly presents**

Neul Paran High School geger, keramaian yang tercipta dari bisik-bisik yang terdengar dari seluruh penjuru mata angin itu akhirnya sampai ke telinga Changmin, Siwon dan kawan-kawan, bersamaan dengan siswa lainnya mereka berlarian melihat 3 orang pria yang tengah diseret oleh Kangin –si Ketua Kedisiplinan, dibantu Jonghyun dan sang kepala sekolah, sementara Kyuhyun tengah menggendong seorang yang diyakini sebagai Kibum.

Changmin berdecak kesal melihat sang wali kelas dan guru pembimbing yang menghalangi pandangannya karena berjalan mengapit Kyuhyun, dengan kasar ia menyikut beberapa siswa dan berusaha menghampiri Kyuhyun, Siwon yang tak mau kalah langkah pun berinisiatif mengejarnya sementara teman-temannya malah sibuk mendengar gosip yang beredar di antara para siswa.

BLAM

Pintu ruang guru tertutup dengan sangat kencang, Changmin dan Siwon hanya bisa memandang lesu pintu di depannya tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa, ada dua guru killer berjaga dan memerintahkan murid-murid untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Satu per satu mereka pergi tapi tidak dengan Changmin dan Siwon, Minho bahkan tiba-tiba muncul dan ikut mendapat omelan dari kedua guru tersebut.

"Ugh!" Kibum mengerang saat Kyuhyun meletakan tubuhnya di sofa, ada perasaan ngilu luar biasa di sekujur tubuhnya yang terbalut hoodie putih milik Kyuhyun, ada beberapa bercak darah di sana, tak terlalu banyak karena pada dasarnya tubuhnya hanya lecet dan tergores di beberapa bagian tapi pukulan telak di kepalanya ditambah lagi berusaha berontak saat ketiga berandal itu mencoba menjamahnya sepertinya cukup untuk membuat tubuhnya merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

Dibantu Kyuhyun yang tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapan ketiga gadis penggemar Siwon, Kibum menceritakan apa yang baru saja dialaminya, Jonghyun sendiri mengaku bahwa dirinya diminta Kyuhyun datang tanpa tahu apapun, sementara Rex, Shin dan Luo dengan takut-takut menjawab pertanyaan dari sang kepala sekolah.

BRUK!

Park Jinyoung sang kepala sekolah menggebrak mejanya dengan sangat keras, bagi para siswa itu, ini pertama kalinya kepala sekolah yang memanggil dirinya sendiri JYP itu terlihat begitu menyeramkan, Kangin si ketua disiplin bahkan mengenal sang kepsek sebagai seorang yang ramah dan mudah bergaul dengan para siswa.

"Kangin-ssi," panggil JYP dengan suara beratnya.

"N-dae Juyohan!" jawab Kangin takut-takut.

"Panggil para siswi nakal itu termasuk Choi Siwon-ssi ke sini, SEKARANG!" teriaknya lantang, terang saja membuat Kangin lari pontang-panting keluar, ya tidak salah murid kelas 3 yang beberapa kali menyabet medali emas untuk olahraga Judo itu menjadi ketua disiplin, nyatanya ia memang bisa diandalkan.

.

.

.

"Akh!" Kibum menatap iba Kyuhyun, meskipun ia masih bisa berdiri dan menggendongnya tapi wajahnya kini lebam dan terluka, sedikit banyaknya ia merasa bersalah dan sadar bahwa ini semua juga karena dirinya.

"Mianhae." cicitnya sedih.

"Kau bukan yeoja jadi jangan cengeng!" balas Kyuhyun membuat Jonghyun yang sedang mengobati lukanya tercengang, mendengar betapa kasarnya perkataan Kyuhyun, Kibum sendiri hanya mengangguk paham, Kyuhyun memang kasar tapi setidaknya ia sudah menolong Kibum.

"Juyohan, ini mereka!" suara Kangin terdengar dari ujung pintu, tangan kekarnya terlihat tengah menarik seorang gadis, sementara kedua gadis lainnya kini sedang diseret masuk oleh Changmin dan Minho, Siwon sendiri melenggang dengan santainya tanpa mempedulikan kesusahan sang kakak kelas dan dua teman tim basketnya.

"Good morning Juyohan!" sapa Siwon seraya membungkuk hormat, dengan mata terpincing ia masih sempat mencuri pandang demi melihat Kibum yang kini berbaring di sofa milik sang kepala sekolah.

"Untuk apa dua siswa tidak penting itu di sini?" tanya JYP seraya menunjuk Changmin dan Minho.

"Maaf Juyohan yang benar adalah tidak berkepentingan!" ralat Kangin dengan polosnya.

"Ah iya maksudku seperti itu!" ralat JYP.

"Kami membantu Kangin sunbaenim Juyohan!" sahut Changmin dan Minho kompak.

"Dan itu cukup penting!" tambah Changmin diikuti senyum evilnya.

"Ah terserah apa katamu," JYP berjalan menghampiri ketiga gadis yang tengah tertunduk malu, "Sebutkan nama kalian!"

"Cepat sebutkan namamu!" Kangin menggeretak gadis yang baru saja berhenti memberontak di pegangannya.

"H-Han Hyori imnida." ujar gadis itu takut-takut.

"Eum, kau!" JYP kini menunjuk gadis yang berhasil diseret oleh Minho.

"Im Seolbi imnida." gumamnya nyaris tak terdengar.

"Dan kau?" tanya JYP pada gadis terakhir.

Gadis itu memasang wajah masamnya, "Juyohan tak bisa membaca nametagku?" tanyanya nyeleneh.

"Kurang ajar!" sentak JYP kesal, ruangan itu memanas, gadis yang dibentak itu masih tetap mengangkat dagunya angkuh meskipun dalam hatinya ada rasa takut yang memuncak, "Aku sedang bertanya siapa namamu bukan menyuruhmu memberiku pertanyaan!" JYP kini menjenggut rambutnya sendiri, sepanjang menjadi kepala sekolah baru kali ini ada seorang siswi yang berani menantangnya saat ia marah.

"Hei kau!" JYP menunjuk Luo yang masih tecengang dengan apa yang terjadi di hadapannya, dengan ragu Luo menunjuk dirinya sendiri demi memastikan bahwa memang dirinyalah yang dipanggil, "Iya kau! Siapa nama gadis kurang ajar ini? Dan apa saja yang sudah ia lakukan?" tanya JYP dengan suara lantangnya yang menakutkan.

"Ahn Minji, dia yang menyuruh kami mengerjai Kibum-ssi, dia yang memberi kami uang dan setahuku dia juga yang memukul kepala Kibum-ssi dengan stik baseball," Luo menatap Minji takut-takut, "A-aku hanya menjawab pertanyaan dari Juyohan." Luo kembali menunduk, sementara Minji mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Siwon-ssi mereka adalah pengemarmu yang tidak menerima kenyataan bahwa kau gay dan kau menyukai anak itu, aku tidak akan menghukummu, aku hanya akan menghukum orang-orang yang terlibat langsung," JYP menatap mata elang milik Siwon, tajam, "Tapi Siwon-ssi ini peringatan awal untukmu dan yang lainnya, bahwa aku," tatapan tajam JYP kini menyapu seluruh ruangan dan berakhir pada mata bulat Kyuhyun, "Tak menyetujui perilaku menyimpang!"

.

.

.

"Oh my god Jungmo bagaimana kau bisa tahu semua ini?" Sungmin menatap kagum melihat beberapa barang yang dibawa oleh Jungmo, sementara Jungmo hanya menjawab dengan senyuman lebarnya, "Ya ampun Jungmo ini benar-benar… hah," Sungmin mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah bingung harus berkata apa.

"Ming, kau tidak mau mencobanya sekarang?" tanya Jungmo penasaran.

"Sekarang?" tanya Sungmin sangsi.

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak?" kata Jungmo retorik.

Sungmin menatap ragu baju-baju yang dibawa Jungmo, "Aku tak yakin," katanya diselingi helaan napas, "Tapi baiklah akan kucoba."

"JINJA?"

"Yaa kenapa kau antusias sekali?"

Sungmin berlalu dengan beberapa baju sedangkan Jungmo malah asik tertawa membayangkan penampilan Sungmin nantinya, sekitar lima menit kemudian Sungmin keluar dengan rok span pendek dan kemeja ketat yang berwarna senada. Jungmo menelan ludahnya demi menyaksikan betapa indahnya lekuk tubuh milik sahabatnya tersebut.

"Aish!" Sungmin sibuk memperbaiki sumpalan di kedua dadanya, membuat khayalan Jungmo hancur seketika, "Wae?"

"Huh?"

"Kenapa mukamu asam seperti itu, aku sudah memakai pakaian yang kau berikan bukan?"

"Ne, tapi masih ada yang kurang," Jungmo menunjuk beberapa wig di atas meja kemudian tersenyum mesum.

"Ah iya-iya aku tahu," Sungmin dengan setengah hati mengambil salah satu wig berwarna hitam, dengan sedikit poni, bergaya keriting gantung yang panjangnya hanya sedikit melewati bahunya, "Othe?" tanyanya meminta pendapat.

"Bagus, sentuhan terakhir adalah make upnya!" kata Jungmo seraya memberikan kotak make up yang entah sejak kapan berada di tangannya.

"Demi Tuhan, yeoja benar-benar menyusahkan diri mereka sendiri dengan alat-alat ini!" gerutu Sungmin sembari mengambil kotak make up tersebut. Sebenarnya ia risih tapi Jungmo mengatakan bahwa ia sangat membutuhkan make up, setidaknya untuk menutupi rahangnya yang tegas. Tak sampai di situ, Jungmo juga memberikannya sepatu berhak dan menyuruhnya belajar berjalan.

"Demi semua labu di dunia, aku benci menjadi wanita!" teriaknya frustasi.

.

.

.

"Gomawo!" ujar Kibum sesaat setelah Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang, "Aku tidak tahu apa jadinya aku jika kau tidak datang menolongku tadi…" lanjutnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Kyuhyun duduk di pinggiran ranjangnya, memperhatikan wajah pucat Kibum yang nampak lesu, "Kenapa kalah dari seorang yeoja huh?"

"Mereka memukulku saat aku tidak melihat mereka, aku-"

"Kau yakin bahwa kau bukan gay?"

TES

Setetes air mata Kibum lolos begitu saja dari matanya, "Aku hiks… kau tidak tahu betapa takutnya aku saat mereka berusaha hiks… menjamah tubuhku hiks… aku benar-benar takut!" serunya diselingi isak tangis.

"Uljima!" Kyuhyun menghapus air mata Kibum dengan jemarinya, ada perasaan bersalah dalam hatinya saat melihat raut ketakutan Kibum, "Kau dengarkan apa yang dikatakan Juyohan? Mereka semua termasuk para gadis itu akan di keluarkan dari sekolah, kau tidak akan bertemu dengan mereka lagi!" katanya berusaha menenangkan tapi Kibum masih saja terisak dan bergumam tentang ketakutannya. Berkata bahwa mungkin saja mereka akan mengejarnya di luar sekolah. Tapi Kyuhyun mengelaknya, dengan sabar ia mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 7 ketika akhirnya Kibum tertidur karena rasa lelahnya setelah menangis seharian, Kyuhyun masih membiarkannya bersandar di dada bidangnya karena Kibum bisa saja terusik saat masih setengah terlelap. Dengan pandangan terluka bola mata kecoklatan itu nyalang menatap pria dalam dekapannya, masih ada bekas air mata di kedua pipi tembamnya, hidungnya pun masih merah sementara isak-isakan kecil masih terdengar akibat tangis histerisnya yang baru saja reda.

"Mianhae…"

.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Kyunnie ayo!" kaki-kaki kecil itu berlarian dengan sangat cepat, senyumnya terlihat sangat cemerlang menandakan suasana hatinya yang riang, anak lain disudut taman tampak memilin-milin kaosnya, ada perasaan takut yang menguasai hatinya.**_

"_**Kyunnie ayo!" suara Kibum kecil kembali terdengar, tawa renyahnya membahana saat tangan kecilnya menarik Kyuhyun berlarian di pinggir kolam.**_

"_**Kyu takut Bummie!" Kyuhyun kecil menepis tangan Kibum marah, umurnya baru 5 tahun ia tak mengerti sedikitpun tentang renang, yang ia tahu hanya bermain bola dan mobil-mobilan saja.**_

"_**Bummie juga takut kok!" sahut Kibum polos, tak ada ekspresi takut atau sedih setelah Kyuhyun membentaknya, "Tapi kan kita pakai pelampung, aku jamin kita tidak akan tenggelam!" katanya meyakinkan.**_

"_**Eum!" Kyuhyun mengangguk yakin, pada akhirnya mereka sibuk belajar berenang dengan bantuan ayah mereka, meskipun lebih sering bermain-main dengan air yang dingin. Anak-anak itu tertawa dengan puas, menikmati masa kecil mereka dan kebersamaan yang singkat.**_

.

.

.

Di tempat yang berbeda, Changmin, Minho, Jonghyun dan tentu saja Siwon masih terus memikirkan keadaan Kibum, sejak siang tadi Kyuhyun meminta izin dan membawanya pulang, Kibum terlihat histeris saat Changmin mendekatinya dan menyentuhnya. Kibum terus memeluk Kyuhyun dan menolak yang orang lain mendekatinya, terutama kepada Rex, Shin dan Luo, Kibum sama sekali tak berani menatap ketiganya bahkan saat ketiganya terpaksa berlutut meminta maaf padanya.

Tuk…

Tuk…

Tuk…

Minho masih berada di lapangan basket sekolahnya, bermain sendiri meski sekolah sudah sangat sepi, masih ada seorang satpam yang akan berjaga hingga pagi, jadi setidaknya ia masih bisa keluar tanpa khawatir dengan pintu gerbang yang terkunci.

"Kibum." gumamnya saat tangannya berhenti mendribble, membiarkan benda bulat itu menggelinding ke sembarang arah.

Crash!

ZRRRZZZ!

BRAK!

Changmin membanting stik play station miliknya, entah sudah berapa kali ia kalah hari ini, jiwanya memang tengah bermain tapi hatinya tidak, ia bahkan merasa bahwa ruhnya sedang tidak berada di sini, "Kibum…"

"_Siwon-ssi mereka adalah pengemarmu yang tidak menerima kenyataan bahwa kau gay dan kau menyukai anak itu!"_

Gemercik air terdengar di sudut sebuah kamar mewah, tepat di dalam sebuah kamar mandi milik putra sulung Choi.

"_Tapi Siwon-ssi ini peringatan awal untukmu,"_ Siwon masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana sang kepala sekolah menatapnya tadi, bagaimanapun Siwon salah satu siswa berprestasi yang cukup dekat dengan JYP.

"_Bahwa aku tak menyetujui perilaku menyimpang!" _kata-kata itu terus terngiang-ngiang di telingannya, kata-kata itu sama persis dengan apa yang diucapkan ayahnya dulu, saat ia mengakui tentang ketertarikannya kepada sesama jenis.

"Kibum…"

Dentuman musik yang memekakan telinga terdengar di seluruh ruangan, Jonghyun yang sudah mengganti seragamnya itu tampak dikelilingi beberapa wanita cantik di sudut bar. Tangannya sibuk menatap foto-foto KyuLine dan Kibum saat berkunjung ke Pulau Jeju, Kibum Nampak berbeda, matanya begitu bening dan polos, sementara seyumnya begitu lugu.

"Siapa dia? Dia terlihat sangat tampan dan manis!" kata seorang gadis di samping Jonghyun.

"Kibum!" jawab Jonghyun singkat.

"Oh!" beberapa gadis lain ikut melihat, Jonghyun beberapa kali mengajak KyuLine tapi mereka tak pernah melihat Kibum.

"Dia straight!" seru Jonghyun membuat para gadis tersenyum, bersiap mengincarnya, "Tapi ada banyak seme yang mengincarnya!" lanjutnya, membuat senyum para gadis itu menghilang.

"Jinja?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Ne~" Jonghyun tersenyum evil, pada akhirnya ia sadar apa yang membuat teman-temannya begitu menginginkan Kibum.

.

.

.

"Eungh~"

"Kibum, already wake up?" Kyuhyun menyentuh kening Kibum dengan lembut, semalam tadi ia demam dan Kyuhyun yang menjaganya.

"Kyu~" gumam Kibum, "Kau masih di sini?" tanyanya dengan suara yang terdengar lemah.

"Kau demam semalam tapi sepertinya sudah turun, aku sudah meminta pelayan membuatkan bubur untukmu!"

"Aspirin, kepalaku sakit sekali!" pintanya seraya memijat keningnya yang terasa berdenyut.

"Itu karena kau belum makan dan menangis terlalu lama, tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambilnya berserta sarapanmu!" Kyuhyun dengan cepat berlari keluar meninggalkan Kibum yang bingung dengan sikapnya yang berubah menjadi baik dan perhatian. Tapi ia berusaha menekan perasaan itu, mungkin Kyuhyun sudah mulai menerimanya menjadi teman, setidaknya ini sudah bulan ketiga sejak ia tinggal di kediaman keluarga Cho.

"Akh!"

"Gwaencahana?"

"Aniya, hanya sedikit pusing!"

Kyuhyun mengambil semangkuk bubur yang baru saja dibawanya, "Kalau begitu makanlah agar kau bisa minum obat."

"Ne, eum gomawo…"

"Cheonma!" Kyuhyun mulai menyuapi Kibum, untunglah sekarang hari sabtu, jadi mereka bisa beristirahat tanpa perlu melewatkan lagi pelajaran di sekolah.

"Kyu, kurasa kau menjadi lebih baik setelah kejadian kemarin…" Kibum menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa tak enak dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

"Mungkin aku memang harus memperbaiki sikapku." Kibum tersenyum, seolah berkata, inilah yang kuinginkan darimu. Hari itu sepertinya menjadi awal baru bagi keduanya untuk memulai hubungan sebagai teman.

Dan hari pun berganti, senin pagi yang berawan, Neul Paran masih ramai dengan gosip tentang pemerkosaan Kibum yang gagal, Kibum sudah melupakan traumanya, ia berusaha untuk tak menjauhi KyuLine, bahkan ia membalas sapaan Siwon saat mereka bertemu di koridor sekolah.

"Sepertinya ada yang berbeda hari ini," Jonghyun menatap Kibum dan Kyuhyun bergantian, "Kau jadi lebih baik Kyu!" pujinya yang terdengar lebih mirip sebuah sindiran.

"Kyu, harusnya aku yang duduk di situ!" Changmin menarik Kyuhyun untuk menyingkir dari tempatnya.

"Bukankah Ryeowook yang harusnya duduk di sana?" balas Kyuhyun dengan senyuman mengejek.

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang di sini!" Minho duduk begitu saja, mengambil kesempataan saat Changmin dan Kyuhyun bertengkar.

"YAA!" Kibum melongo melihat Changmin, Kyuhyun dan Jonghyun berteriak serempak.

"Bisakah aku meminta Ryeowook kembali duduk di sini?" pinta Kibum dengan ekspresi memelas. Minho langsung cemberut mendengarnya, begitupun Changmin, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum evil melihat Changmin dan Minho sementara Jonghyun tersenyum lega.

"WOAH!" beberapa anak berteriak heboh saat Sungjong memasuki kelas bergosip ria.

"Wae gudae?" tanya Jonghyun risih.

"Ah!" Sungjong berlari kecil menghampiri KyuLine, "Ada guru baru yang sangat cantik dan seksi, tidak kalah cantik dan seksi dari Kim Hyuna!" katanya dengan mata berkilat.

"Maaf kau salah orang untuk bercerita, kami semua gay!" ujar Minho enteng.

"Aku bukan gay!" ralat Kibum.

"Oh begitu ya sudah sebentar lagi dia akan masuk kelas kita, siapa tahu kalian kembali normal, siapa tahu?" Sungjong melenggang kembali ke tempatnya, kali ini bercerita dengan Sunggyeol dan Woohyun yang duduk di dekatnya.

KyuLine ikut kembali ke tempat mereka, Changmin meminta Ryeowook kembali ke tempatnya semula, tak lama setelahnya bel berbunyi dan seorang wanita muda yang mereka yakini sebagai guru baru yang cantik dan seksi itu pun datang.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Sunny Lee imnida!" guru itu tersenyum, senyuman yang bisa menghipnotis seluruh murid di kelas.

TBC

Annyeong~ mianhae lama banget baru bisa update, maklum sibuk #alasan sebenernya sih karena wi-fi mati terus hihihi jadi sekalinya nyala udah males duluan

Ini ngga akan ada NC deh kayaknya, kayaknya~ hehehe ^^ mengenai pairing UKE di sini ngga cuma Kibum dan Sungmin lho hayo ada yang bisa nebak ngga uke selain mereka itu siapa? kkk~

**Last, BIG THANKS FOR**

**Cho97, Jmhyewon, Kim Rae Sun, bryan ryeohyun, Milky Black Snow, Augusteca, Shinminkyuu**


	7. Chapter 7

**It Might Be You**

**Cast: Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin, Choi Siwon, Choi Minho, Lee Jonghyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim Jungmo and others**

**Genre: Romace, Comedy**

**Rating: AU**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast bukanlah milik saya tetapi cerita ini murni milik saya**

**Summary: Kim Kibum seorang namja introvert yang terpaksa tinggal dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang dingin dan ketus. Kehidupannya yang datar berubah ketika para kingka mengelilinginya.**

**Pairing: KyuBum, ChangBum, SiBum, JungMin**

**p. s Pairing lain menyusul seiring berjalannya cerita, mulai part ini akan banyak flashbacknya ^^v yang dibold itu bagian flashback ya soalnya kalau hanya cetak miring di ponsel tidak terdeteksi ^^**

**©SnowBum KyuDevil proudly presents**

Semilir angin sejuk masuk melalui celah-celah ventilasi kelas X-1 masih ada beberapa siswa yang terdiam menatap Sunny sang guru baru yang baru saja memperkenalkan dirinya, berbeda dengan para siswi yang justru menatap sinis ke arahnya. Tapi Sunny ruapanya seorang wanita supel yang cerdas, ia membuka kelas dengan perkenalan antar guru dan murid, para siswa dan siswi tentu senang karena jam pelajaran Matematika pasti akan berkurang.

"Annyeonghaseyo Son Dongwoon imnida, umur Koreaku 16 tahun, aku asli Korea meski banyak orang yang mengira aku keturunan Arab, aku suka pelajaran Matematika, ku harapa Sunny sonsaengnim adalah guru pengganti yang tepat!" Dongwoon membuka perkenalan dengan kerlingan genit khas cassanova miliknya, Sunny hanya tersenyum simpul dan menanggapi dengan beberapa pujian dan motivasi belajar, perkenalan terus berlanjut sampai kini giliran Lee Jonghyun.

Semua murid menoleh ke arahnya tentu saja selain KyuLine, 4 serangkai itu sejak tadi hanya terdiam menatap Sunny dalam diam.

"Choi Minho imnida," Minho pada akhirnya mengambil alih perkenalan Jonghyun, "Yang di sampingku Lee Jonghyun-"

BLAM!

Minho menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu yang terbuka, pintu yang tak pernah terbuka saat jam pelajaran itu dibanting dengan kasar oleh Changmin, Minho bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Changmin, Kyuhyun juga Jonghyu pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Biarkan mereka pergi." titah Sunny dengan pandangan kosong ke arah pintu kelas yang terbuka.

"Mereka Shim Changmin dan Cho Kyuhyun, temanku!" Minho melanjutkan perkenalannya, kali ini hanya memberi tahu siapa murid-murid yang keluar kemudian kembali duduk di tempatnya.

Kelas menjadi sangat canggung, Hayi dan Dani yang duduk di depan Minho bahkan tak berani berdiri untuk melakukan perkenalan. Changmin memang nakal tapi ia tak pernah meninggalkan pelajaran dengan begitu saja, Kyuhyun adalah salah satu siswa terpintar dan Jonghyun bukanlah pembuat onar seperti Minho teman sebangkunya. Jadi menyaksikan ketiganya keluar dengan langkah kasar tentu bukan hal yang wajar.

Kibum mungkin salah satu yang paling shock, baru saja untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat KyuLine saling mengejek dan bercanda satu sama lain, biasanya hanya Changmin dan Minho yang terlihat begitu ceria tapi tadi ia bahkan melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum puas setelah mengejek Changmin. 'Mereka berubah begitu cepat.' batinnya heran.

.

.

.

"NEO!" Minho baru saja sampai di gedung olahraga ketika Changmin menarik kerah bajunya, ia bahkan harus berjinjit untuk menyamai tinggi badan Changmin, "Kau pasti tahu siapa guru baru itu kan!" bentak Changmin, napasnya tersengal karena emosi yang memuncak, Minho hanya menyeringai sebagai jawaban.

"NO!" Jonghyun menepis tangan Changmin yang nyaris saja memukul wajah Minho, "LET HIM GO!"Jonghyun kembali berteriak saat Changmin berusaha menendang Minho.

"Cih!"Minho tertawa mengejek, "Kenapa kalian pergi dari kelas?Seperti iblis yang lari ketakutan saat kiamat mulai datang!"

"BEDEBAH!" emosi Changmin kembali naik, ia bersiap memukul Minho tapi kali ini tak hanya Jonghyun, Kyuhyun juga menahannya.

"Beberapa waktu yang lalu, aku dan Changmin melihatmu pergi bersama Jungmo-ssi, kuharap kau mau menjelaskan sesuatu kepada kami!"Kyuhyun berjalan menuju tribun penonton dan duduk sendiri tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke arah teman-temannya.

"Kau benar," Minho memasukan kedua tangannya di saku celananya, berjalan dengan santai ke tengah lapangan, "Aku dan Jungmo Hyung memang bertemu, kami bahkan sering bertemu tanpa sepengetahuan kalian."

"MWO?" koor Changmin dan Jonghyun.

"Wae?" tanya Minho dengan wajah polos.

"Kau pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum ini?" tanya Kyuhyun yang masih tak mau menatap Minho.

"Belum, kita semua sama-sama baru melihatnya hari ini!" jawab Minho dengan senyum tulusnya. Changmin menghela napas kasar, bingung harus melakukan apa lagi, sementara Jonghyun diam-diam tersenyum, menerka apa yang akan dilakukan sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

Sunny meletakan tas selempang dan buku-buku modul miliknya di atas meja, hari pertamanya menjadi guru cukup mudah kecuali peristiwa keluarnya ketiga murid tanpa permisi, Sunny meremas kedua tangannya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa ia tleah gagal menjadi guru. Bagaimanapun ia masih seorang progresif yang belum dinyatakan sbegai guru tetap, jadi wajar jika ia ingin tak ada cacat dalam kegiatan mengajarnya, setidaknya untuk tiga bulan pertama.

"Huft…" Sunny mengambil segelas air dan menenggaknya hingga tak bersisa, merasa diperhatikan oleh guru lain, ia menoleh dan melemparkan senyum dengan gigi kelincinya.

"Kau gugup?"Choi Jina yang duduk di sampingnya bertanya, bagaimanapun guru baru itu baru saja mengajar di kelas perwaliannya.

"Ini pengalaman pertamaku!" jawab Sunny jujur. Jina mengangguk paham, "Choi Sonsaengnim, maaf sebelumnya, apakah murid kelas X-1 nakal?" tanya Sunny tak enak, guru muda itu masih kepikiran soal bolosnya tiga murid tadi rupanya.

"Lee Sonsaengnim, pada dasarnya setiap anak nakal, mereka melakukannya untuk alasan yang berbeda tapi kebanyakan adalah untuk mencari perhatian. Masa-masa SMA adalah masa peralihan yang penuh dengan gejolak percintaan, kau tidak akan menyangka bahwa murid tercerdas di kelasku baru saja menjadi salah satu yang terlibat dalam kehebohan masa cinta remaja!" Jina tersenyum penuh arti, "Untuk memahami para murid yang harus kau lakukan adalah mengenang kembali masa sekolahmu, ku kira kau masih muda, jadi mungkin kau masih ingat kenakalan-kenakalan apa yang kau atau teman-temanmu perbuat!"

Puk

Jina menepuk pundak Sunny, "Sudah saatnya makan siang, ayo, para guru dan murid makan di cafeteria yang sama, itulah cara yang diajarkan kepala sekolah untuk lebih dekat dengan murid!" Sunny mengangguk kaku, ia belum sempat menolak karena Jina sudah keburu menarik tangannya dan pergi ke cafetaria.

.

.

.

"Apa… kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Kibum dengan ekspresi keheranan, dia baru saja akan pergi ke perpustakaan sekolah ketika KyuLine atau lebih tepatnya Changmin dan Minho menyeretnya ke cafeteria da mengajaknya makan bersama.

"Tentu saja!Ini adalah waktu terbaik di antara beberapa yang terbaik!" jawab Changmin asal.

"Memangnya ini waktu apa?" tanya Kibum polos.

"WAKTUNYA MAKAN!" pekik Changmin heboh, tentu saja membuat semua orang menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Yaa!Dasar tidak tahu malu!" umpat Minho kesal, untunglah Changmin yang kelaparan tidak mendengarnya, jika tidak pastilah mereka sudah berperang lagi sekarang.

"Aku tidak mau makan dengan pembolos!"Kibum memicingkan matanya, menatap Changmin, Jonghyun dan Kyuhyun bergantian kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya, lucu.

"Kalau begitu kita makan berdua saja!" kata Minho, menawarkan.

"Yaa!"Jonghyun memukul kepala Minho kasar, "Enak saja kau mau makan hanya berdua saja dengannya, kita ini KyuLine jadi harus selalu bersama!" cerocosnya kesal.

"Aku bukan, kalau begitu aku kembali ke perpustakaan saja!" Kibum baru saja akan beranjak dari kursinya ketika Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya dengan sangat kuat.

"Jangan!Kemarilah, kau anggota KyuLine sekarang!"Changmin, Jonghyun dan Minho tercengang, setelah bertahun-tahun baru kali ini mereka mendengar Kyuhyun mengajak anggota baru untuk berkumpul di dalam kelompok mereka.

"Memangnya apa untungnya bagiku?" jawab Kibum dengan wajah tanpa dosanya, membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti ingin memukul kepala jeniusnya yang kelewat polos itu.

"Kau bisa makan gratis di cafeteria setiap harinya karena aku akan mentraktirmu seperti member KyuLine yang lain!" jawab Changmin yang sepertinya tak pernah bisa jauh dari makanan.

"Makanan di cafeteria ini tak seberapa dibandingkan cafetari di Santa Monica!" jawab Kibum, sedikit menyombongkan sekolah lamanya.

"Aku bisa mengajarimu bermain basket dan futsal jika kau mau!" tawar Minho si penggila olahraga.

"Aku tidak menyukai olahraga!" kata Kibum menolak.

"Aku bisa membawamu masuk ke bar bahkan sebelum usiamu 20 tahun!" kali ini Jonghyun yang menyombongkan dirinya.

"SIAPA YANG MENGIJINKANMU MENGAJAKNYA KE BAR BODOH!" bentak Minho, Changmin dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

"Hah kalian semua bodoh!"Kibum mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya kemudian beranjak meninggalkan KyuLine.

"Aku akan membelikanmu sebuah kucing dan mengijinkanmu memeliharanya di rumahku jika kau bersedia bergabung dengan kami!" ujar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Kucing?" gumam Kibum 'Dari mana dia tahu kalau aku suka kucing?' batinnya heran.

"Atau kau mau kelinci saja?"Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Kibum dan berbisik di telinganya, "Othe?"

Kibum mundur selangkah saat menyadari jarak wajahnya dengan Kyuhyun begitu dekat, terlebih mata bulat itu menatapnya dengan sangat intens dan membuatnya merasa tak nyaman, "Eum." dan tanpa sadar putra Kim itu pun mengangguk, disambut sorak kemenangan ketiga member KyuLine yang lainnya, Kyuhyun menyeringai puas, menyadari ada hal yang tak akan berubah.

Sementara di sudut lain cafeteria sekolah Sunny tengah menatap intens KyuLine dan mengabaikan makan siangnya, matanya menyipit saat melihat Kyuhyun berbisik di telinga Kibum. Entah mengapa ada perasaan tak nyaman yang berdesir di dalam hatinya, bahkan perasaan itu semakin kuat saja saat melihat KyuLine bersorak dengan wajah penuh keceriaan sesaat setelah Kyuhyun membisikan sesuatu di telinga murid yang katanya paling pintar di kelas itu.

"Sunny-ssi," Jina yang merasa diabaikan memanggil, Sunny menoleh kaget, membuat sang senior tersenyum lembut memakluminya, "Kau pasti sudah mengenal mereka kan?" tanya Jina yang rupanya sadar siapa yang tengah diperhatikan oleh Sunny.

"Jina-ssi, mereka orang yang seperti apa?" tanya Sunny ragu-ragu.

Jina menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap kelima muridnya, "Itu Kim Kibum," Jina menunjuk seorang siswa berkacamata hitam yang kini diseret oleh Kyuhyun untuk duduk di hadapannya, "Lahir dan besar di LA, seorang yang sangat pintar, ah bukan maksudku jenius, intelejensinya saja di atas rata-rata, sayangnya dia terlalu polos dan tidak pintar bergaul."Jina menyeruput jjusnya, memberi kesempatan Sunny berbicara.

"Lalu bagimana dengan 4 siswa yang lain?" tanya Sunny, membuat Jina mengernyitkan dahinya mentapa ekspresi antusias dan penasaran Sunny.

"Terus terang saja, mereka hanya murid kelas satu di semester pertama, aku baru menjadi wali kelas mereka selama hamper 2 bulan, tapi aku cukup mengenal mereka," Jina kembali tersenyum lembut, "Itu, yang paling tinggi adalah Shim Changmin, di sebelahnya, yang di tengah-tengah Lee Jonghyun, di sebrangnya adalah Choi Minho dan yang terakhir adalah Cho Kyuhyun!"

Sunny tersenyum malas, dalam hati ia menggerutu bahwa ia sama sekali tak bertanya tentang nama.

"Mereka baru-baru ini masuk tim basket sekolah, meskipun belum pernah ikut bertanding, sejak masa orientasi mereka selalu bersama, ku dengar mereka adalah sahabat sejak kecil, Changmin dan Minho yang paling usil, Jonghyun yang selalu melerai mereka sementara Kyuhyun selalu cuek. Beberapa guru bahkan menilainya sebagai siswa yang apatis, tapi tidak lagi!"Jina menghentikan ceritanya dan kembali memakan pudingnya.

"Kenapa? Apa dia telah berubah?" tanya Sunny yang rasa penasarannya begitu besar.

"Jujur saja kami semua kaget saat mengetahui Kyuhyun menyelamatkan masa depan Kibum, dia benar-benar siswa yang baik di mata kami, kami salah menilainya sebagai seorang yang apatis!" jawab jina dengan raut penyesalan.

"Masa depan?" Sunny tercengang sementara Jina sepertinya masih sibuk merenungi kesalah pahamannya kepada sang murid, Sunny kembali menatap KyuLine dan Kibum, mereka tengah sibuk bersenda gurau, memaksa Kibum memakan makanan dari tangan mereka dan tertawa bersama-sama. Manis, Sunny akui itu, mereka terlihat sangat manis, meski ia tak bisa melihat wajah Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang membelakanginya tapi ia yakin ketiganya pasti tengah tersenyum lebar seperti yang dilakukan Jonghyun dan mengapa tiba-tiba dadanya tersa sesak dan hatinya merasakan kerinduan yang begitu besar.

.

.

.

"Kau pasti melihatnya." Minho menolehkan kepala ke kiri dan ke kanan, kelas nampak sepi, hanya ada suara dari Mr. Smith sang guru bahasa Inggris yang tengah mengajarlah yang terdengar.

"Kau berbicara denganku?" tanya Minho dengan tampang bodohnya, sedikit ragu karena Jonghyun menatap lurus ke papan tulis,Jonghyun tak juga menjawab dan Minho kembali menggambar di buku catatannya tanpa mempedulikan pelajaran yang dianggapnya tak penting, jelas saja Minho pintar berbahasa Inggris, diajari tenses sama saja seperti ia diajari mendrible basket, padahal ia sudah ahli melakukannya.

"Dia terus memperhatikan kita."Minho mengernyitkan dahinya, mengehela napas dan meletakannya pensilnya.

"Ck!"Minho berdecak kesal saat dilihatnya Jonghyun masih duduk menatap lurus papan tulis, seperti patung yang bisa berbicara, pikirnya.

"Apa yang dicarinya?" kali ini Jonghyun bertanya.

Minho mengepalkan tangannya kesal, "Kau-"

"Minho-ssi, ada berapa tenses yang kau ketahui?" Minho kembali mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menatap Jonghun kesal.

"Tenses terbagi menjadi 3 waktu, semuanya ada 12 tenses, jika dengan pengembangan'Past Future Tense' akan bertambah menjadi 16!" jawab Minho lancar, Mr. Smith tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Bagus, aku tahu kau pintar tapi kau tetap harus memperhatikan pelajaran, bukan malah mengajak temanmu berbicara!" sindirnya membuat Minho memerah, entah malu atau marah, pasalnya Jonghyun lah yang mengajaknya berbicara, bukan sebaliknya.

Mr. Smith kembali melanjutkan pelajarannya sementara Minho mulai sibuk dengan kertas dan pensilnya lagi, kali ini bukan untuk menggambar melainkan menulis dengan tulisan raksasa dan memberikannya kepada Jonghyun.

"_Kau ini bicara apa sih? Siapa yang lagi ngeliatin kita?"_

Jonghyun mengambil penanya dan menuliskan sebuah nama di atas kertas milik Minho, menggesernya hingga berada di meja milik sahabatnya, memuaskan rasa penasaran Minho.

"_LEE SUNGMIN."_

Minho mematung dengan mulut menganga saat membaca nama itu, ia pikir Jonghyun sudah lupa tapi nyatanya ia kembali membicarakan masalah itu. Minho menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jonghyun dan menatap gelisah, tapi ia sudah terlanjur melakukannya dan tak mungkin jika harus dihentikan.

.

.

.

"Kibummie," Kibum mendelikan matanya tajam saat melihat Siwon menghampirinya, "Err… maksudku Kibum-ah!" ralat Siwon sembari menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tak yang diajak bicara bukannya menjawab malah sibuk merapikan buku-bukunya.

"Hei kuda jantan mau apa kau ke kelasku?" tanya Changmin galak, Jonghyun dan Minho mengekor di belakangnya sembari memberi tatapan mengintimidasi kepada siswa paling tampan di sekolah itu.

"Aku tidak ada urusan dengan perut kuali!" balas Siwon yang jelas saja menohok hati Changmin.

"Memang apa urusanmu?" tanya Minho, ikut-ikutan kesal.

"Yang pasti itu bukan urusanmu mata kodok!" jawab Siwon tak kalah kesal.

"Yaa! Temanku punya nama, jangan seenaknya memanggilnya dengan sebutan mata kodok!" seru Jonghyun tak terima.

"Benar itu, dan namaku Shim Changmin bukan perut kuali!"

"Tapi kan kau duluan yang memulai dengan kuda jantan!" koor Siwon, Minho dan Jonghyun.

"Aish iya-iya maaf, habisnya kan aku kesal dengan kejadian Jumat lalu!" kata Changmin malu.

"Itu jugakan bukan sepenuhnya salahku!" bela Siwon, "Lagipula kalian kepo banget sih sama urusanku dan Kibummie!"

"Namanya Kim Kibum!" ralat Jonghyun, sepertinya ia tidak suka jika ada yang salah menyebutkan nama di hadapannya.

"Apalah!"Siwon melambaikan tangannya pasrah, "Tapi kenapa Kibum-ah sekarang tidak ada?"

"MWO?" pekik Changmin dan Minho.

"Kalian terlalu sibuk bertengkar, jadi tidak sadar kalau dia sudah pulang bersama Kyuhyun sejak tadi!"Jonghyun menyampirkan tasnya dengan santai.

"Jadi kau sadar?" tanya ketiga pangeran kesiangan itu.

"Tentu saja!" jawabnya acuh tak acuh.

"Kenapa tidak bilang!" seru ketiganya sembari menahan rasa kesal. Sepertinya selain gemar meralat kesalahan pada nama teman-temannya, Jonghyun juga gemar mematahkan hati teman-temannya.

.

.

.

Seorang pelayan baru saja selesai manata pelatan makan ketika dua remaja putra berwajah tampan layaknya pangeran itu datang, keduanya duduk berhadapan dan mulai makan dalam diam, kegiatan yang baru berlangsung sejak kejadian tempo hari di sekolah itu terang saja membuat para pelayan menggunjing sejak pertengahan Desember tahun lalu, ketika Kibum menginjakan kakinya di rumah ini tak sekalipun keduanya berkomunikasi dengan bahkan hanya untuk sekedar sarapan bersama.

"Kenapa tadi kau keluar dari kelas?" tanya Kibum di tengah kegiatannya mengiris potongan daging impor, lagi-lagi kegiatan yang cukup membuat para pelayan Cho takjub dan menganggap barangkali mereka sudah menjadi sangat dekat.

"Tsk!" Kyuhyun menyilangkan garpu dan pisaunya di atas piring, "Kibum-ssi kau bisa membuat napsu makanku hilang dengan membahasnya!" kata Kyuhyun, sarkastik.

Suasana mendadak menjadi tegang, Kibum mengernyit heran mendapati Kyuhyun yang kembali bersikap dingin padanya, sementara para pelayan yang berdiri di sudut ruangan berbisik penasaran dengan pembicaraan kedua majikan mereka.

"Kau pikir, apa yang akan kau lakukan kepada orang yang sudah mengecewakanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Eum, sedih… entahlah!" gentian Kyuhyun yang mengernyit heran.

"Bagaimana rasanya jika orang yang kau sukai pergi?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Yoona bilang sangat menyakitkan, dia bisa menghabiskan banyak gulungan tissue!" jawab Kibum, lagi-lagi membuat Kyuhyun heran.

"Tsk, siapa itu Yoona?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit kesal.

"Im Yoona itu sepupuku, dia gadis yang sangat cantik, kau pasti akan menyukainya!" jawab Kibum heboh, sebenarnya dia sangat dekat dengan Yoona jadi jangan heran jika membicarakan entang Yoona pasti tingkahnya akan meluap-meluap seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapat balon dan permen.

"Aku gay, bodoh!" elak Kyuhyun telak. Merasa moodnya berna-benar hilang putra semata wayang Cho itu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kibum yang masih melongo di tempatnya, Minho memang pernah mengatakan bahwa KyuLine gay, tapi selama ini ia berpikir bahwa Jonghyun dan Kyuhyun tidak termasuk di dalamnya.

"Apa dia benar-benar gay?" entah terlalu polos atau apa, Kibum malah bertanya kepada para pelayan yang masih setia berdiri menemaninya makan, para pelayan itu mengangguk pelan dengan senyum termiris yang mereka punya. "Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku harus terjebak di antara pria-pria gay?"

.

.

.

"Kemarilah!" Jungmo menepuk-nepuk sofa di sampingnya, mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk duduk di sampingnya, Sungmin duduk dengan wajah lesunya, ada banyak hal yang tengah menggelayuti perasaannya.

"Gwaenchanayo?" Jungmo menatap iba wajah sang sahabat, "Ceritakan hari pertamamu di Paran!" pinta Jungmo.

"Hum!" Sungmin mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Marebwa!" seperti biasanya, Jungmo memilih untuk memaksa Sungmin yang tertutup, kalau boleh memuji sebenarnya hanya kepada Jungmo lah Sungmin bisa bersikap sangat terbuka, nyaman, ya mungkin karena perasaan nyamanlah Sungmin selalu berhasil menceritakan segalanya kepada Jungmo.

"Merekaa pergi!"

"Mwo?"

"Changmin, Kyuhyun dan Jonghyun keluar dari kelas sebelum aku sempat mengajar, mereka menatapku dengan penuh kebencian!" Jungmo mengusap punggung Sungmin saat dilihatnya ada air matabergumul, siap meluncur di pipi chubby milik sahabatnya itu, "Setidaknya Minho mengikuti pelajaranku, dia meminta maaf atas sikap ketiga temannya dan berjanji akan membantuku."

"Minho pasti membantumu!" Jungmo bersugesti positif, Sungmin hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman, "Yang harus kau lakukan adalah bersabar dan tetap berusaha, karena batu yang keras pun bisa hancur dengan tetesan air yang membasahinya seiap hari!"

"Jungmo…" Sungmin memeluk Jungmo erat, menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam lengan kekar Jungmo, sembari menangis, menangis karena rasa lelah dan juga rasa haru, haru akan pengorbanan Jungmo yang begitu besar. Sementara Jungmo diam-diam menyimpan kekhawatiran yang begitu besar, kekhawatiran yang mungkin haya diketahui dirinya dan Tuhan. Jungmo tersenyum hambar, ada hal besar yang tak pernah bisa diungkapkan olehnya.

.

.

.

"Ku rasa, ada yang salah dengan diriku," Kibum bergumam pelan, seraya memijat keningnya yang terasa berdenyut.

"Cha!" sebuah tangan kekar terulur dengan sebotol air mineral dingin, wajahnya yang tampan terlihat bersinar dengan senyum berhiaskan lesung pipit kebanggaannya, Choi Siwon, pria yang sepertinya tak memiliki kata menyerah di dalam kamusnya itu kembali ating menghampiri Kibum.

"Gomawo!" seru Kibum seraya mengambil botol minum tersebut.

"Kau terlalu banyak membaca, makanya kau pusing!" kata Siwon, sadar dengan sikap Kibum barusan.

"Eum mungkin," jawab Kibum yang kemudian kembali focus dengan buku bacaannya.

"Gumanhae!" Siwon menarik buku itu, "Dibacanya nanti saja, sekarang kau istirahatkan otakmu!" perintahnya dengan tangan yang bergerak bebas merangkul pundak Kibum.

"Ah mianhae Sunbaenim!" Kibum melepaskan tangan Siwon dari pundaknya, "Aku lupa kalau tadi Lee Sonsaengnim memanggilku, aku pamit Sunbaenim, permisi!" Kibum berlari secepatnya menghindari Siwon –yang agaknya menjadi sangat genit hari ini, untunglah ia ingat tentang janjinya untuk mampir ke ruang guru.

"Annyeong Sonsaengnim!" sapa Kibum, Sunny yang tengah mengoreksi lembar kerja siswa itu menoleh dan mempersilahkan Kibu duduk di hadapannya.

"Ku dengar kau selalu ke perpustakaan saat istirahat, apa aku menganggumu?" tanya Sunny tak enak.

"Aniya, gwaenchana, aku baru saja dari sana!" jaawabnya, jujur.

"Oh! Juyohan memintaku memilih beberapa murid untuk di seleksi mengikuti olimpiade Matematika tingkat nasional, tapi seperti yang kau tahu aku baru mulai mengajar sejak kemarin!" kata Sunny mencoba menjelaskan.

"Ne!" Kibum mengangguk paham.

"Kita belum mendapatkan peringkat di awal semester ini tapi dari data yang kulihat, kau adalah perserta terbaik saat tes masuk, aku akan menyeleksi 5 terbaik!"

"Eum kenapa yang lain tidak ada?" tanya Kibum canggung.

"Aku sduah bertemu beberapa di antara mereka kecuali Cho Kyuhyun!" Sunny tersenyum hambar, sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana untuk berbicara dengan putra Cho tersebut.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilnya!" Kibum mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya tapi Sungmin dengan cepat melarangnya.

"Nanti saja, pulang sekolah nanti kau dan Cho Kyuhyun datanglah ke ruang English Club, kita akan meminjam ruangan itu untuk seleksi, kau bersedia kan?" tanya Sunny.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Kibum semangat, Sunny tersenyum tulus, Kibum seorang yang ceria dan ramah, pantas saja jika KyuLine begitu dekat dengannya.

.

.

.

"Kibummie!" Changmin berlari ke arah Kibum kemudian memeluknya dengan erat.

"Yaa lepaskan! Kau bisa membuatnya mati kehabisan napas!" Minho menarik Changmin, kesal melihat Changmin dengan bebasnya memeluk pria yang tengah disukainya.

"Kyu, nanti kau tidak ada latihan basketkan?" Kibum menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tengah asik dengan 'kekasih'nya.

"Hn." jawab Kyuhyun seolah Kibum mengerti maksudnya.

"Baguslah!" Kibum tersenyum senang.

"Kalian mau ke mana?" tanya Changmin cepat.

"Sepertinya akan benar-benar membeli kucing dan kelinci ya?" tanya Jonghyun membuat Changmin dan Minho panas.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut ya!" pinta Minho.

"Ani!" tolak Kibum.

"Wae?" Minho memelas.

"Aku dan Kyuhyun akan mengikuti seleksi olimpiade Matematika sepulang sekolah nanti!" Kibum menjelaskan.

"Apa katamu?" Kyuhyun membiarkan gamenya berjalan tanpa kendali, mata tajamnya menatap wajah Kibum dengan sangat intens.

"Guru baru yang kemarin, Lee Sonsaengnim bilang-"

"Kau saja!" bentak Kyuhyun, memotong Kibum, "Aku tidak mau berurusan dengannya!" katanya lagi, masih dengan nada yang kasar. Changmin, Jonghyun dan Minho hanya diam saat Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan mereka sementara Kibum menunduk takut. Kyuhyun baru saja membentaknya, ia bahkan tak merasa telah melakukan kesalahan, tapi rasa sakit itu jelas-jelas menjalar di dalam hati.

TBC

For

Cho97, bryan ryeohyun, meyy-chaan, ichiko yuuki, Jmhyewon, Kim Rae Sun, Augesteca, Milky Black Snow, Choi Hye Won, Kim -Jung- Hyewon

Thanks masih setia baca, maaf ngga sempat balas pesan kalian satu persatu, aku nulis inipun di kantor T.T tapi kalian semua adalah penyemangat saya, jeongmal kamsahamnida


	8. Chapter 8

It Might Be You

Cast: Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin, Choi Siwon, Choi Minho, Lee Jonghyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim Jungmo and others

Genre: Romace, Comedy

Rating: AU

Disclaimer: Semua cast bukanlah milik saya tetapi cerita ini murni milik saya

Summary: Kim Kibum seorang namja introvert yang terpaksa tinggal dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang dingin dan ketus. Kehidupannya yang datar berubah ketika para kingka mengelilinginya.

Pairing: KyuBum, ChangBum, SiBum, JungMin

p. s Pairing lain menyusul seiring berjalannya cerita

©SnowBum KyuDevil proudly presents

Gelap, matahari seolah tertelan langit hitam, awan bahkan berarak menutupi rembulan, membuat suasana terlihat mencekam.

"Huft." Kibum menghela napas, menunduk kecewa saat tak menemukan satupun bintang di langit. Suram, seperti suasana hatinya sekarang. Entah mengapa ada perasaan sakit di hatinya saat Kyuhyun membentaknya, bukankah ia tahu Kyuhyun memang dingin dan kasar? Kyuhyun bahkan meninggalkannya pulang, membiarkan Kibum menghampiri Sunny sendirian.

Heran, kata itu sepertinya yang paling tepat menggambarkan pikirannya. Pasalnya ia tak menemukan sedikitpun kesalahan yang dilakukan Sunny hingga membuat Kyuhyun begitu membenci wanita itu.

Angin bertiup kencang saat Kibum menutup pintu jendela kamarnya, masih bisa dilihatnya tampias hujan yang membasahi lantai kamar. Dingin meski tak sedingin sikap Kyuhyun terhadapnya, "Aish!" Kibum membanting tubuhnya ke ranjang dengan kasar, bagaimana bisa ia masih memikirkan pria itu di saat seperti ini.

Suara petir terdengar sahut-menyahut di udara, Kibum memejamkan matanya selama beberapa saat hingga tiba-tiba ada rasa sakit luar biasa di kepalanya. "Akh!" Kibum memijat keningnya sekedar untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya tapi rasa sakit itu tak kunjung hilang. Kibum beranjak dari ranjangnya, berjalan dengan langkah tertatih keluar dari kamarnya. Ini belum larut malam tapi suasana rumah sudah sangat sepi, mungkin para pelayan sudah meringkuk nyaman di balik selimut karena dinginnya malam. Mungkin hanya Kibum yang masih terjaga dengan bermandikan keringat di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Odie?" Kibum menggeratak kotak obat dengan panik, tidak ada aspirin yang bisa meringankan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Kibum beralih mencari gelas, seteguk air putih mungkin bisa menenangkan dahaganya. Dengan gerakannya yang sembrono Kibum menarik gelas beling dan botol air minum, tangannya bergetar hebat tapi ia tetap memaksa untuk menuangkan sendiri air minumnya.

PRAAANGGG

Kibum menatap sedih pecahan beling yang nyaris melukai kakinya, ia tak berhasil meminum airnya tetapi ia malah menghancurkan gelasnya, "Huft! How silly I am!" desisnya kesal.

"Sedang apa kau?" Kibum melotot kaget saat melihat bayangan Kyuhyun di gelapnya malam, wajahnya yang selalu masam dan matanya yang tajam terlihat begitu menyeramkan terlebih saat kilat bersinar menerpa kulit pucatnya yang nyaris tak berona.

"Mwo?"

Kyuhyun berjalan menghidupkan saklar, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas pecahan beling berserakan dengan genangan air di sekitar kaki Kibum yang tak beralas, "Ck! Babonika!" rutuknya.

.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu aspirinnya ada di mana." Kibum menunduk malu saat seorang pelayan membawakan aspirin untuknya, Kyuhyun melengos malas kemudian memutar kedua bola matanya kesal.

"Kalau tidak tahu ya tanya!" sindir Kyuhyun.

"Ku pikir semua orang sudah tidur, aku tidak mau mengganggu." Kibum membela dirinya.

"Sekarang kau malah mengganggu tidur semua orang dengan pecahan beling ala dramamu!" kata Kyuhyun mendramatisir.

"Lagi pula tadi aku sedang panik!" lagi-lagi Kibum membela dirinya.

"Sudahlah sudah, ini sudah malam… bisa-bisa semua orang tertular sakit kepala karena kurang tidur!" gurau Kyuhyun yang malah membuat Kibum semakin dongkol. Satu persatu pelayan yang terbangun kembali ke kamar mereka, meninggalkan Kim Kibum sendirian.

"Sebenarnya dia mengkhawatirkanku atau tidak?" gumam Kibum jengkel, "Lagipula apa peduliku dengan perasaannya?" Kibum memutar bola matanya, "Aish sudahlah!" Kibum menjenggut ramburnya sendiri kemudian beranjak pergi dari ruang keluarga.

.

.

.

Changmin menatap kotak bentonya dengan tampang sumringah, Jonghyun dan Minho sedang asik bermain kartu ala anak SMP di meja Kyuhyun, sementara anak-anak gadis sibuk bergosip soal teman-teman pria mereka yang tampan dan siswa lain berkerumun melihat majalah dewasa yang nekat di bawa Sungjong ke sekolah. Kibum dan Kyuhyun malah baru sampai di kelas yang tak pernah sepi kecuali saat jam belajar tersebut.

"KIBUMMIE!" pekik Changmin membuat suasana kelas mendadak lengang. Si Tiang Listrik yang hobi makan itu dengan cepat berlari menghampiri si polos Kibum dan membiarkan bentonya terbuka tanpa sempat dicicipi. "Bummie~" Changmin bergelayut manja di lengan Kibum seolah ia sedang merengek kepada sang ibu untuk dibelikan eskrim, tentu saja tindakan tidak tahu malunya itu memicu tawa dan tatapan geli dari teman-teman sekelasnya.

Kyuhyun yang berada tepat di samping keduanya melengos dan pergi ke tempatnya, sialnya ia mendapati temannya yang bermata kodok tengah duduk manis di atas mejanya sembari memegang beberapa kartu yang disejajarkan seperti kipas sementara temannya yang lain -yang katanya mirip dengannya, duduk di bangkunya dengan kartu-kartu yang tak kalah banyaknya. Lalu entah sejak kapan seorang Choi Sooyoung duduk cuek sembari memakan bento di meja keramat milik Shim Changmin dengan wajah belepotan dan tanpa dosanya.

"Huft…" Kyuhyun menghela napasnya sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya geram. Terang saja, meja dan kursinya bisa kotor karena Choi bersaudara.

Mendengar helaan napas Kyuhyun, Minho malah melengos melihat pria manis di depan papan tulis sayng baru saja sampai, "Bummie~" Minho melempar kartunya dengan cengiran nakal yang menghiasi wajah bak pangerannya, ia berjalan menghampiri Changmin yang asik menebar feromonnya tanpa memperdulikan keberadaan sekitarnya.

"Yaa Choi Minho kita belum selesai bermain! Aish!" Jonghyun merapihkan kartunya kemudian tersenyum kaku ke arah Kyuhyun, "Silahkan!" kata Jonghyun sembari menepuk-nepuk kursi dan meja Kyuhyun, sadar bahwa ia dan Minho baru saja merusak wilayah teritori anak setan yang sudah lama berteman dengannya itu.

"Kau juga minggir!" Jonghyun berbisik di telinga Sooyoung yang entah sejak kapan berada di sana.

"Mwo?" Sooyoung mengerjapkan matanya, sok polos.

"CHOI SOOYOUNG APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN BENTOKU?" pekik Changmin sebelum Jonghyun menjawab sikap 'pura-pura polos' sepupu Choi Minho itu.

"Hihihi…" Sooyoung tertawa garing sembari menyembunyikan tubuh kelewat tingginya di balik tubuh Jonghyun.

"Tidak!" Changmin menatap horror kotak bentonya, "Ini untuk Bummieku… Aku yang membuatnya sendiri untuk Bummieku…" tangisnya membuat Sooyoung menggigit bibirnya, merasa bersalah.

"Lanjutkan itu semua di drama perpisahan kelas tiga nanti!" gurau Kyuhyun sembari mendorong tubuh lemas Changmin. Kesal juga melihat tingkah aneh bin ajaib teman-temannya di kelas yang katanya berisikan murid-murid pintar ini.

Sementara itu Choi Minho dan Kim Kibum sepertinya tengah terlibat dalam percakapan akrab yang menyenangkan, "Bummie ini cok-"

"Bummieeee~" Changmin berlari mendorong Minho membuat coklat yang tengah dipegangnya terjatuh, "Aku janji akan mentraktirmu makan enak hari ini tapi ku mohon kau jangan marah padaku!" rengek Changmin dengan jurus puppy eyes gagalnya.

"Nde…" kata Kibum dengan senyum tulusnya, "Lagipula yang kemarin itu aku hanya bercanda!"

"Ani! Aku akan tetap membuatkanmu bento yang paling lezat sedunia besok, kau tunggu saja Kibummie, dijamin kau suka!" bantah Changmin mesara bersalah.

"Lho Bummie kan ngga boleh makan seafood, nanti alergi lho!" kata Minho yang rupanya sudah berhasil bangun.

"Aku mengganti semua bahan dasar seafood dengan ayam, jadi Bummieku sayang ngga akan terkena alergi!" seru Changmin senang.

"Eum, gomawo!" kata Kibum, "Itu untukku kan?" Kibum menunjuk sekotak coklat Swiss di tangan Minho yang sempat jatuh karena ulah Channgmin tadi.

"Oh? Tentu saja!" Minho mengulurkan tangannya dan memberikan coklat mahal itu kepada Kibum, "Aku menepati janjiku kan?" katanya seraya melirik wajah kesal Changmin.

"Aish pasti kau sengaja menyuruh Sooyoung!" desis Changmin yang tak di pedulikan oleh Minho, dia malah tersenyum manis dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Gwaenchana!" Kibum menepuk pundak Changmin membuat putra Shim itu terkejut.

"Aigoo…" Changmin memegang pundaknya dengan senyum sumringahnya, rasanya sentuhan Kibum yang begitu lembut telah berhasil mengipnotisnya.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat yang menyenangkan, setidaknya itulah yang tertulis di kepala sebagian besar siswa. Kyuhyun, Changmin, Jonghyun dan Minho seperti biasanya pergi ke kantin, kali ini mereka tak berhasil memaksa Kibum untuk ikut bersama mereka, jadi kini mereka kembali ke formasi awal.

"Bisakah kau berhenti makan?" tanya Jonghyun saat melihat Changmin melahap porsi ketiganya, ini baru jam sepuluh dan akan ada makan siang sungguhan nanti, mungkin hanya orang-orang seperti Shim Changmin dan Choi Sooyoung yang makan dalam porsi mengerikan seperti itu.

"Bisakah kau matikan PSP-mu?" tanya Minho sembari menarik PSP milik Kyuhyun tanpa izin, "Tenang!" Minho memamerkan gesture tangan ala Choi Siwon yang belakangan ini sering ditirunya.

"Ini adalah hasil diskusiku dengan Minho." Jonghyun menahan napasnya, Kyuhyun dan Changmin menatapnya sengit.

"Kita bukan anggota OSIS!" Changmin menolak mendengarkan.

"Ayolah kami ingin berbicara serius!" kata Minho sembari menarik makan siang Changmin.

"Mungkin sudah saatnya kita move on!"

"Berpindah… ke dalam!" racau Changmin ikut meniru gesture tangan milik Choi Siwon.

"Yang benar itu berjalan terus, bodoh!" Minho memukul kepala Changmin kesal.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu!" kata Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga!" sambar Changmin, ikut-ikutan.

"Kalian tahu? Ini tentang Lee Sungmin… maksudku…"

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya Changmin datar.

Jonghyun memijat keningnya, "Ini… Kita bukan lagi anak kecil… Maksudku adalah-"

"To the point!" tuntut Kyuhyun bosan.

"Jangan berputar-putar, kau bukan orang yang suka bertele-tele Lee Jonghyun!" suara Changmin terdengar dingin, Jonghyun tahu bahwa tidak mudah membawa masalah ini ke dalam pembicaraan dengan Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Bagaimanapun mereka berdua adalah orang yang paling merasa sakit sejak kejadian itu.

"Kalian berdua tak usah marah-marah seperti itu, kami hanya berpikir untuk membantu memperbaiki hubungan ini."

"Hubungan apa?" marah Changmin, ia menatap mata besar Minho seolah mencari jawaban atas pertanyaannya, "Kau pikir kami punya hubungan apa dengannya?"

"Teman." jawab Jonghyun.

Changmin menyeruput jusnya tak sabaran, Kyuhyun hanya diam dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku tidak berusaha mempengaruhi Jonghyun, aku juga tak pernah dipengaruhi oleh Jungmo Hyung." Minho melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya, seolah memberi isyarat penolakan.

"Kami tulus, kami benar-benar ingin hubungan kita dan Sungmin Hyung kembali baik!" sambung Jonghyun, yang pada akhirnya bisa bersikap santai.

"Baiklah…" kata Kyuhyun membuat Changmin tersedak, Kyuhyun mengambil PSP-nya lalu pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Bagaimana Shim Changmin?" tanya Jonghyun.

"Kau sedang tawar-menawar denganku?" tanya Changmin polos, "Baiklah, tapi jangan kalian pikir aku masih menyukai kelinci gendut itu!" katanya tak sopan.

"Jadi sebenarnya kau memperhatikan bentuk tubuhnya ya?" ejek Minho sekali lagi membuat Changmin tersedak.

"YAA!" Changmin melempar bola basket ke wajah pangeran kodok di sampingnya. Jonghyun hanya tersenyum melihat keduanya, ini baru awal Lee Jonghyun dan kau tahu bahwa ini tak semudah membaca tapi akan menjadi sesulit menghapal dan mempraktikan.

"Aku tahu."

.

.

.

Siwon menopang dagunya di meja, di samping sebuah buku yang dibiarkan terbuka tanpa terbaca, matanya terus menatap sesosok pria cantik dengan intens. Sudah 10 menit berlalu dan ia belum juga bosan memandangi mata sayu berbingkai kaca mata hitam, pipi bulat kemerahan dan bibir pink ceri menggoda milik sang junior. Beruntung hari ini ia tak diganggu oleh Changmin dan kawan-kawan.

Sementara di hadapannya, di meja yang sama dengannya sebuah ensiklopedia setebal 10 cm sejak tadi berhasil mencuri perhatian Kim Kibum dari sekitarnya. Entah mengapa ia tak pernah merasa jenuh ataupun lelah membaca buku-buku yang malah membuat kemampuan melihatnya berkurang, bukankah tepat di hadapannya ada pemandangan yang jauh lebih indah dan menyegarkan mata. Ah ya dia adalah Kim Kibum seorang pria remaja yang pendiam dan cenderung tak peduli sekitarnya, bukan seorang gadis remaja genit yang akan berteriak histeris setiap melihat pria tampan seperti Choi Siwon.

"Ehm~" merasa cukup melihat sikap cuek Kibum, sang kapten tim basket sekolah menutup buku yang tenagh di baca Kibum, membuat kedua alis Kibum saling bertautan, sebagai balasan Siwon tersenyum lebar.

"Mwohandago Sunbaenim?" tanya Kibum heran, sebenarnya ia sadar Siwon membuntutinya sejak ia akan pergi ke perpustakaan tetapi Kibum malas untuk mencari keributan.

"Kibum-ah kumohon beri aku kesempatan setidaknya sampai hari kelulusanku!" Kibum mendongakan kepalanya, menatap Siwon yang entah mengapa menjadi sosok yang menggemaskan ketika memohon kepadanya.

"S-Sunbaenim jangan seperti ini!" Kibum melepas genggaman tangan Siwon, "Aku ini normal Sunbaenim, kau tidak akan bisa membuatku jatuh cinta kepadamu!" elak Kibum.

"Tapi bagaimana jika aku bisa mengubahmu menjadi seorang gay?" tantang Siwon yakin, sepertinya pengalaman beberapa uke membuatnya lebih percaya diri.

Kibum menganga dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat, "Woahahaha Sunbae kau lucu sekali, itu tidak akan mungkin!" Kibum kembali mengelak, kakinya sudah siap untuk berjalan meninggalkan Siwon tapi entah mengapa ia berbalik seraya berkata: "Baiklah! Hanya sampai hari kelulusanmu!"

Siwon mematung, baru saja telinganya mendengar persetujuan dari seorang Kim Kibum. Kakinya seolah lemas seketika, ia berlutut tapi bibir tipisnya tersenyum lebar dan bahkan matanya berbinar senang.

Siwon menang selangkah dari Shim Changmin, Siwon punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hati Kim Kibum. Dunia ini seolah berpihak padanya dan surga seolah berada di depan matanya. Indah, benar-benar indah.

Sementara Kibum tengah merutuki dirinya sendiri yang dengan lancang

.

.

.

'Sebentar lagi dia masuk, aku tidak mungkin pergi dari pelajaran Matematika untuk kedua kalinya' batin Kyuhyun, tangannya sibuk bermain PSP, matanya terlihat fokus pada layar tetapi pikirannya tak pernah jauh dari Lee Sungmin dan masa depan hubungan mereka.

"Sebentar lagi kelinci gendut itu datang!" Changmin berbisik di telinga Kyuhyun, meskipun tak dijawab Changmin tahu Kyuhyun sedang memikirkan hal yang sama dengannya.

Sementara di barisan paling depan tempat Kibum dan Ryeowook duduk, Kibum sedang melamun tanpa buku yang biasa dibacanya, jelas saja hal itu membuat Kim Ryeowook yang nyaris satu bulan duduk dengannya merasa bingung. "Kibum-ah, neo gwaenchanayo?" tanya Ryeowook, khawatir.

"Eum, sepertinya" Kibum mengangguk pelan.

"Kenapa sepertinya? Kau harus menjawab dengan yakin Kibum-ah!" kata Ryeowook kebingungan.

"Ryeowook-ah apa benar masa sekolah di Korea lebih panjang dari pada di negara lain?" tanya Kibum takut-takut.

"Kau kenapa Kibum-ah?" Ryeowook semakin bingung melihat ekspresi ketakutan Kibum, Kibum hanya menggeleng dan mendesak Ryeowook menjawab pertanyaannya, "Terlihat lebih lama karena kita jarang sekali libur tapi kalau sudah terbiasa menurutku sama saja, kita termasuk beruntung karena sekolah ini terkadang membiarkan kita pulang sore!" jelas Ryeowook.

"Sore kau bilang?" kedua alis Kibum bertautan.

"Jam 7 kan masih cukup terang, masih bisa disebut sore!" jawab Ryeowook santai.

"Ck! 14 hingga 16 jam berada di sekolah, benar-benar mengerikan!" keluh Kibum, dalam hati ada hal lain yang sebenarnya lebih membuatnya kesal, yaitu perjanjiannya dengan Siwon, ini adalah awal dari tahun ajaran baru, masih ada banyak bulan yang akan ditemuinya hingga hari kelulusan Siwon. Bisa saja ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada si pemilik senyum Joker tersebut, "Sh*t! I'm dead!"

"Mwo? Siapa yang mati?" tanya Ryeowook polos, Ryeowook memang pintar tapi tidak dalam bahasa Inggris, nilai listeningnya saja hanya rata-rata.

"Ah aniyo!" elak Kibum, Ryeowook yang tidak percaya berusaha bertanya, menurutnya Kibum jadi aneh sekali hari ini tapi sayangnya bel masuk berbunyi dan Sunny si guru baru itu telah datang.

Kibum dan Ryeowook menoleh ke belakang mereka, membuat Minzy dan Sulli yang duduk di belakang mereka ikut menoleh ke belakang. Entah radar dari mana satu persatu murid mengikuti mereka dan memperhatikan Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang tengah duduk kaku di meja mereka.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang melihatku?" gumam Jonghyun.

"Kau kurang tenar, sepertinya." bisik Minho membuat Jonghyun jengkel.

Sunny tersenyum, "Kwon Sohyun, mereka Cho Kyuhyun dan Shim Changmin kan?" tanya Sunny kepada sekretaris kelas.

Sohyun buru-buru mengangguk, "Dan Lee Jonghyun yang itu!" Sohyun menujuk orang yang duduk tak jauh dengannya.

"Baiklah, berikan mereka hukuman yang kutitipkan kemarin padamu, sekarang!" perintah Sunny, tegas.

Jonghyun menelan ludahnya, kelu. "A-apa-apaan ini?" gumam Changmin, Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya, bosan.

"Igo!" Sohyun, si manis yang digilai kakak-kakak kelasnya itu memberikan setumpukan lembar kerja di atas meja Kyuhyun dan Changmin, "Kalian bertiga harus mengerjakannya sebagai PR karena hari ini kita akan mempelajari bab baru, karena ini bab lama kalian boleh tanya teman, kakak atau orang tua kalian bagaimana caranya, tapi jangan harap bisa tanya sama Sunny sonsaengnim!" Sohyun bertolak pinggang menunjukkan wajah jengkelnya.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Changmin, sewot.

"Karena kalian sudah seenaknya pergi saat pelajaran Sunny sonsaengnim, beberapa hari yang lalu, apa kalian sudah merasa pintar?" Sohyun dengan tangan kiri yang masih setia bertengger di pinggang rampingnya, menujuk Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Jonghyun dengan tangan kanannya, satu persatu membuat teman-teman sekelasnya tertawa geli melihatnya.

"Aish!" Changmin dan Jonghyun memijat kening mereka sembari mendongkol dengan kompak. Kyuhyun hanya menggaruk kepalanya, dia memang pintar tapi masa harus mengerjakan soal yang bahkan rumusnya saja tak pernah ia pelajari.

Minho tersenyum senang ke arah Sunny, Sunny sadar bahwa Minho melakukan sesuatu untuknya, jadi ia ikut tersenyum dengan penuh terimakasih kepada si mata kodok itu. Ini baru awal Sunny, masih banyak yang harus kau lakukan.

TBC

Kira : Capeeeeek T.T

Kyuhyun : Baru segitu udah ngeluh.

Minho : Kira jangan salah bedain sebuah dan seekor dong, bikin malu aja!

Kira : Kira tau artinya apa tapi Kira terbalik *pout

Kibum : Seperti waktu nulis perempatan jadi prapatan ya?

Kira : Huwaaa iya ampuuun Kira suka lupa mau nulis apa, emang dislekisa udah parah banget apa T.T

Jonghyun : Payah! Terus kenapa updatenya lama?

Changmin : Kemarin kan bulan puasa katanya dia lagi insyaf!

Kira : Iya bener Minnie-ya *senyumcantik

Kyuhyun : Terus selesai buka langsung lari ke sarang YAOI lagi, yang begitu disebut insyaf?

Kira : Jahat (;A;)

Kyuhyun : ….

Kira : -.-)/|| Ya Kira emang salah, meskipun Kyuhyun yang selalu salah #eh Kira kemarin hiatus tapi ngga bilang-bilang, abis takut puasanya batal, masih ada typo ngga?

Kyuhyun : Banyak

Kibum : *sumpelmulutKyupakecium

Kira : Semoga udah ngga ada ^^v buat Henry and Hyungs menyusul ya… Maklumin Kira kalau nulis lelet, satu chap bisa berhari-hari, makasih ya semuanya udah ngasih dukungan, **bluesky-ssi **makasih banget udah sadar sama kesalahan kata yang Kira lakuin, Kira terharu banget :') yang lainnya juga, Kira hapal kok nama kalian tapi kalo di suruh ngetik pasti salah -_- orang nulis alamat rumah aja suka salah -_- jadi Kira ukir aja nama kalian dalam hari Kira :')

KyuLine : HUUUUU GOMBAAAAAL BILANG AJA NGGA BISA NGAPAL KATA-KATA YANG EJAANNYA SUSAH!

Kira : *pundungdipojokan

Kibum : Maaf ya, mereka semua emang suka ngga jelas! Akhir kata mohon di REVIEW *ciumsatu-satu


End file.
